Continuum Clusterfuck
by Roronoa Robin
Summary: Brittana. New Direction. Un univers différent à chaque chapitre. Si vous croyez que ça sent la pagaille... vous avez raison. Crackfic. T pour langage. Dépend du chapitre.
1. Mama, I'm in Love with a Criminal

***Tousse tousse* Oui, alors, euh, bon. Je sais. C'est pas une update de ONTD. Et oui, j'ai commencé à écrire quelque chose d'autre, mais que je vous rassure, je n'ai PAS abandonné ma Facebook fic. J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à part d'avoir une vie (pas très réussie d'ailleurs) avec les exams, les rattrapages, ben j'ai un peu perdu la motivation et le moral d'écrire, mais je tenais à remercier chaque personne qui a laissé une review.**

**Je crois que les gens ne se rende pas compte à quel point des commentaires, bon comme mauvais (du moment que ça nous emmène dans une direction) peuvent motiver à écrire, alors merci à tout le monde ! ;)**

**Cette nouvelle fic est elle aussi un défi lancé par des amis. Elle consiste tout simplement en une série de Drabbles ou One Shot (entre 15 et 30, je sais pas encore) dans lesquels Brittana principalement mais obligatoirement New Direction et autres personnages de glee se retrouveront propulsés dans des univers différent à chaque chapitre. Donc c'est une crackfic.**

**(Je vais globalement m'inspirer de livres ou de séries pour les one shots, donc en clair dans un chapitre ça peut se passer dans l'ancien testament , à 200km de l'endroit ou Jésus à perdu ses sandales, ou en 2140 contre une invasion extraterrestre, ou parfois, juste un truc tout simple à la con.)**

**Voila, je vais vous laissez juger, et si vous avez tout lu, ben vous pouvez aller vous chercher un cookie dans la cuisine (si si, j'insiste) de ma part, parce que vous avez du courage et de la patience !**

**Mama, I'm in Love With a Criminal**

Quartier ghetto de San Francisco 04h45 :

La journée avait commencé normalement, Elle s'était réveillée, la tête en vrac, après une nuit encore trop arrosée, avait passé au moins une demi heure à pousser une beuglante sur le chat qui avait vomi partout après avoir testé un de ses « Brownies » aux herbes qui traîné par là, courtoisie de Puck, et eu à peine le temps de se doucher et d'utiliser sa flexibilité de ninja pour avaler une poignet de lucky charms en enfilant un sweat pants et une veste avant d'arriver aux docks avec une heure de retard.

Ce qui restait plutôt tolérable. La journée était sauvée.

Elle choisi ce moment pour remarquer qu'elle ne portait pas de tee shirt.

La routine.

Heureusement, elle savait que Chang était de service ce matin, et couvrait ses écarts. Le voyant décharger les paquets de son « colis » de 5h30 à sa place, elle dut restreindre son envie pressante de danser, chanter et de le serrer contre elle.

Mais se disant que cela ne faisant pas vraiment « Badass », elle se contenta de le frapper violemment sur l'épaule, au niveau du nerf. Il lâcha un cri digne de Boy George.

« Putain de sa mère, Pierce ! J'ai déjà dit d'pas frapper là ! T'as p't'être rien qui pendouille entre les cuisses, mais tu cognes aussi dur que John Cena sous stéroïdes ! »

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire arrogant, toutes dents dehors, mâchant de manière ignoble son chewing-gum et en lui présentant un doigt solitaire et inamical.

« Arrêtes de faire ta pédale, Chang ! Y'a pas d'honte à avoir ! Tu sais bien que j'ai étalé des bâtards bien plus grand et gras du bide que toi ! Et John Cena est _toujours_sous stéroïdes. »

Il secoua la tête, souriant et déposa le dernier paquet dans le conteneur, prêt à embarquer. Elle lui tendit son marcel, mais plutôt que de le remettre, il jugea plus utile de s'essuyer le visage avec. Elle le comprenait. Elle aussi, elle n'aimait pas les fringues. C'est gênant, ça limite les mouvements et ça ne met pas en valeur.

Mais vu que les gens se comportaient bizarre quand elles les enlevaient, elle avait décidé de les garder.

Du moins quelques uns.

Ils restèrent dans un silence amical, et pendant que le jeune asiatique se reposait quelques minutes, elle examina les paquets qu'il avait chargé dans la grande caisse colorée.

Elle n'aimait pas ces grandes caisses. C'est pas qu'elle était claustrophobe, mais…

Bon, le fait qu'elle s'était accidentellement enfermée dans l'une d'entre elle et avait passé la nuit dedans à attendre le lendemain que quelqu'un la libère y était certainement pour beaucoup.

Elle se tourna vers son ami, et laissa ses yeux traîner sur ses muscles luisants. Il ressemblait à un catcheur comme ça. Genre « Super Asian » ou « Jackie Chang ».

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Y'a toute la « colombienne » dans cette cargaison ? » Il acquiesça, l'expression sérieuse.

« L'boss a appelé hier soir, quand tu t'es cassée au club avec Puckerman. On a 12h pour rassembler les 40kg de pure « C » colombienne pour . Il r'part ce soir pour Rotterdam. J'ai dit que j'm'occupais d'ça avec Karofsky, vu que j'savais que t'allais pas être au top aujourd'hui, vu comment tu t'es tronchée la gueule comme une gamine rentrant dans sa première sororité hier soir. Toi et Puckerman devaient juste distribuer la « E » dans les clubs inscrit sur la liste. »

Il montra du pouce une feuille reposant sur une caisse à proximité. Elle s'assit vivement à côté de lui et inspecta le bon de commande.

« Hey, bande de pédales ! »

« Hey, Puckerman ! » Mike se leva avec aise et exécuta un signe de salut compliqué avec l'imposant juif avant de frapper simultanément leur poitrine.

Ils trouvaient ça viril. Elle trouvait juste ça con.

Le nouvel arrivant releva ses aviators, un sourire de squale aux lèvres, et frappa le tibia de la blonde du bout du pied, l'air joueur  
.

« Hey, P'tite gouinasse ! »

« Hey, P'tite bite ! »

« Alors, comme ça, c'est juste toi et moi aujourd'hui ? Tant mieux ! Avec un travail d'équipe comme le notre, on aura fini bien à l'heure ! Ça nous laisse du temps pour d'autres activités… »

« Puckerman, jamais je te laisserai approcher mon vagin sans une perche de sécurité de 5 mètres de long. » pause. « Raye ça, SURTOUT avec une perche de 5 mètres de long. »

« C'est comme ça qu' t'appelle Mini-Puck ? J'suis flatté, Pierce. »

Elle roula des yeux et le frappa, de la même manière qu'elle avait fait avec Mike.

« Putain ! T'es pas une vraie fille, c'est pas possible ! »

« Quoi, tu veux que je baisse mon froc ? »

« Non, mais si tu pouvais t'habiller justement ! T'as même pas de tee shirt sous ton sweat ! J'vois tes obus d'ici ! »

« Tu vois ce bout de tissu ? Ça s'appelle un soutif', et ça cache mes « obus ». Moi au moins, j'en ai une _paire_! »

« Espèce de sale petite p-»

« Hey, les attardés ? On a de la visite. »

Les deux têtes brulées s'interrompirent, regardant L'asiatique avant de suivre son regard. En effet, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, une silhouette se dessinait devant le soleil levant. A cette heure ci, les docks sont toujours vides à part pour une poignée de marins.

Sauf que le nouveau venu n'avait rien d'un marin. Où du moins, peu de marins se promènent avant six heures du matin dans une robe flamboyante style Marc Jacob - ou autre gay qui a joué trop longtemps à la poupée -, tellement serrée qu'on pourrait la croire peinte à même le corps.

Et quel joli corps. Si Puck trouvait qu'elle avait une poitrine remarquable, alors celle de l'inconnue était _incontournable._Pas un truc énorme et degueu, débordant de partout comme dans les pornos du jeune homme qu'ils se regardaient parfois entre deux livraisons, non, juste des seins bien ronds et fermes et d'une belle couleur caramel et oh mon dieu, elle en parlait comme si elle voulait y gouter.

Après réflexion, c'est en effet très tentant.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'ils étaient tout les trois montés les uns sur les autres à baver devant la jeune femme. D'un coup de pied elle se dégagea de Puck et poussant Mike à terre.

« Hey ! Pierce qu'est ce que t—»

« La d'moiselle est pour moi. »

« Non ! C'est moi qui y vais ! T'as d'jà eu la strip teaseuse hier ! »

Mike leva un sourire vers elle, l'air interrogateur. Elle se contenta de remuer les sourcils de manière suggestive. Il rit.

« Bien joué, Brit ! »

« Voila, tu restes ici, et racontes à not' bon vieux Mike ta visite à lesbotown et moi j'vais « servir » la muchacha. »

La manière avec laquelle il s'était léché les lèvres et le fait qu'il n'est pas décollé les yeux de l'inconnue lui envoya des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle fit la moue et pris un air sérieux.

« Non, Puck, j'y vais. »

« Mais—»

« _Noah_. On est en train d'charger les derniers paquets de . Il est même pas encore six heure du mat'. Et une fille comme ça n'a absolument rien à faire ici. Tu crois que c'est une coïncidence si elle est là ? Laisse moi y aller, et j'vais ''gentiment'' l'aider à trouver l'entrée du port. compte sur nous pour garder la plus grande discrétion possible, tu t' souviens ? »

L'adolescent à l'iroquoise, se souvenant de ce qui est arrivé au dernier livreur manquant de « discrétion », se rassit calmement sur une caisse, essuyant ses paumes sur son jean. Elle avait raison. Il fallait rester inaperçu.

Elle sourit intérieurement en voyant le comportement du jeune homme. Elle savait que ce qu'elle disait avait du sens, mais si elle devait dire la vérité, elle savait que c'était parce qu'elle voulait aller voir l'inconnue elle-même. Puck et ses grosses paluches dégoutantes pouvaient allées au diable. Ou dans son pantalon. Ça revient au même.

Elle se dirigea donc en sautillant vers la belle inconnue avant de se ressaisir dans une grimace. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle perde cette habitude de sautiller joyeusement. Ça faisait vraiment pas gangsta. Elle blâmait les séances de Dubstep et de Street dance avec Mike.

Si l'inconnue l'a vit arriver dans sa démarche chaloupée, elle n'en dit rien, et continua sa discussion mouvementée au téléphone, avec de grands signes de mains offerts.

Maintenant qu'elle était plus proche, La livreuse pouvait clairement voir les origines hispaniques de la jeune femme en robe, ses longs cheveux ébène et sa peau basanée en étant les plus grandes preuves.

Ça, et les insultes en espagnole. Ça aide aussi.

« voy a escucharme, hijo de puta , yo necesito tu finàl desicìon para el paquete està noche y es la ùltima suerte que yo da te antes que te destrozo el culo, sucia- »

« Hep, Señorita—»

« DEUX SECONDE, vous voyez pas que je suis occupée ? »

Devant l'explosion de colère injustifiée, la jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, ses sourcils disparaissant sous ses cheveux.

En voila une qui a pris un grand bol de Bitch-flakes ce matin, avec un verre de « fuck you » bien pressés…

La conversation s'éternisant, elle commença à se sentir un peu nerveuse, ses yeux faisant des vas et viens autour d'elle, pour s'assurer que personne d'autres n'était là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, et leva les yeux au ciel lorsque qu'elle vit ses deux acolytes suivre « discrètement » le déroulement des événements.

Et par discrètement, elle veut dire, l'un sur l'autre, cachés derrière une caisse à quinze mètres, les fesses pointant vers le ciel genre « vas y doucement, c'est que la 37eme fois que j'essaye par derrière. »

Bande de nazes.

« -Cabròn… » Soupira la jeune femme en robe, raccrochant le téléphone et le replaçant dans son sac.

La livreuse se redressa de toute sa hauteur, se raclant la gorge, essayant de récupérer une posture nonchalante, avant de se dégonfler aussitôt sous le regard tranchant de la brune.

« Oui ? » demanda t-elle d'un ton franchement agacé « C'est pour quoi ? Ça fait bien cinq minutes que t'es là à me fixer avec ces yeux bovins. Y'a un problème ? »

Cligne des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis, enfin :

« Excusez moi, Mademoiselle, mais, vous savez où vous êtes ? » elle avait demandé ça presque timidement. Mais apparemment ce n'était _vraiment _pas ce qu'il fallait dire.

« Excuse-_toi!_Tu crois que je suis là pour quoi ? Pour la pêche du dimanche ? Ou pour les ivrognes de marins qui sentent un mélange de whisky et de crustacés que je n'ai pas senti depuis le lycée avec ma prof de maths ? Qu'est ce qu'une gamine comme toi fait ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ? Quoique… » Elle regarda ses vêtements avec une grimace méprisante. « Apparemment, Tu as trouvé une activité plus florissante. »

La jeune fille put sentir ses joues et ses oreilles rougir de fureur.

« Vous insinuez que **je** suis une _pute ! _C'est pas moi qui me balade aux aurores dans une robe taille 12 ans sur les docks ! Je peux voir tout votre système reproductif d'ici _!_»

Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait peur, comprenez, dans le milieu dans lequel elle vivait depuis ses treize ans, elle était souvent amenée à se battre avec des types souvent plus vieux, plus gros et en général, toujours plus fort qu'elle. Et bien qu'elle est juste atteint la vingtaine avec difficulté, elle pouvait se vanter d'être sortie vivante de combats presque légendaire, dans le milieu.

Et pourtant, face à cette petite latino d'1m 60 et des poussières, épaisse comme un pygmée, elle pouvait sentir la peur s'installer dans son estomac, sans demander son avis, sans payer son bail. Rien. Un peu comme les souris dans son apart'. Tubbington jouait au poker le mardi soir avec elles.

Sales squatteuses.

Et juste au moment où le poing replié et délicat de la jeune femme allait devenir intime avec son nez, son sac glissa de son bras causant à la livreuse, dans un acte conditionné, de rapidement se pencher pour le rattraper.

Ce n'est pas très logique, oui, mais c'est souvent comme ça.

Mais la théorie de la réaction en chaîne oblige, l'hispanique prise dans son élan se retrouva courbée en deux, le poing tendu au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui la souleva par inadvertance en se redressant, se retrouvant avec un sac dans la main gauche, et une latino sur son épaule droite.

_Qu_'_est ce que… ?_

_Newton s'en retournerait dans sa tombe._

Le visage confus, La livreuse du resserrer son emprise sur la jeune femme qui commença à tambouriner des genoux sur sa poitrine, criant des obscénités en espagnol.

Au loin, elle pouvait entendre Puck sifflait grivoisement et voir Mike faire des mouvements de bassin obscènes.

C'était… pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait prévu. En fait, elle avait même rien prévu du tout, son corps avait juste réagit.

« Lâche-moi ! LACHE MOI ! Qu'est ce que tu crois faire, comme ça ! J'te dis de me lâcher ! Putain, mais tu vas me lâcher, OUI ? »

« Mademoiselle, arrête de remuer comme ça, tout le monde va voir ta culotte ! »

La brune se redressa, lui lança un regard signifiant « Vraiment ? VRAIMENT ? Tu me trimballes sur ton dos comme un sac à patates après que j'essaye de t'en coller une et c'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? », Avant de relativiser que, si la jeune fille lui avait vraiment voulu du mal, voir sa culotte serait le dernier de ses soucis. Quoique. Elle avait l'air de ne pas payer les factures d'électricité à tous les étages, si vous voyez ce qu'elle veut dire.

« Pose-moi. »

« … »

« … »

« Si je te pose, tu promet de ne pas me faire un remake de l'exorciste et de me botter le derrière ? »

La jeune fille avait dit ça d'une petite voix effrayée, contredisant son apparence de délinquante des rues, et contre toute attente, la latino put sentir un sourire tirailler ses lèvres.

Sourire de courte durée lorsqu'elle se redressa et vit deux garçons à une dizaine de mètres de là pousser d'étranges cris et se monter l'un sur l'autre.

« C'est tes potes, les deux débiles, là bas ? »

La livreuse pivota la tête pour voir ses deux amis.

« …On dirait deux rhinocéros en train de s'accoupler. »

« Vu les bruits, j'aurais plutôt dit des lamantins échoués sur une plage. »

Elles échangèrent quelques gloussements, avant que la plus âgée demande d'une voix plus douce.

« Je peux descendre maintenant ? Je pense avoir assez profité de la vue, y'a pas à dire, c'est le matin que la mer est la plus belle, mais le sol et moi, on a une relation privilégiée et je gère mal la séparation. »

Les joues rougissantes, la jeune fille s'empressa de reposer gentiment la brune au sol. Malgré leur échange plus calme, elle savait qu'il fallait éloigner l'autre femme de leur repaire de travail.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, mais si je me suis montrée irrespectueuse, c'est parce que vous êtes dans une zone privée ici. Vous ne pouvez pas rester là. »

Elle serra les poings le long du corps et plissa des yeux, anticipant un coup éventuel soutenu d'un cri déchirant de tribus cherokee, et une éventuelle charge d'assaut.

Elle était peut être allé trop de fois au _Coyote Ugly._

Mais bon, vous avez vu les serveuses là-bas ?

Mais la jeune femme ne fit rien de tout cela, et se contenta de prendre avec une étonnante douceur son sac des mains de la livreuse.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et la brune l'observa, jugeant les cheveux blonds, les taches de rousseurs et la peau laiteuse trompeurs, en contraste avec l'arme à feu cachée et pourtant visible dans la poche arrière de son sweat pant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je sais très bien où je suis, _Lily white._»

La blonde s'apprêtait à dignifier sa réponse d'un « Uuh ? » lorsque elle senti son épaule s'affaissée, comme soumise à un poids relativement lourd.

« Hey, Bonita ! Comò estas ? »

En effet, il y avait bien quelque chose de _lourd_. Puck. Mike s'était positionné sur son autre flanc, entourant la jeune fille.

La brune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'expression agacée. Et l'adolescente senti une pointe de déception devant l'attitude défensive de l'autre femme. Elle était bien plus jolie lorsqu'elle souriait.

« Bah alors, Brittany, Mikey et moi, on se disait que t'en mettait du temps à aider la señorita, alors on a décidé de venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Pas vrai, Chang ? »

Mike se contenta d'acquiescer, son regard oscillant entre l'inconnue au tempérament de feu et la blonde.

« Ummh, et ben, elle était justement en train de par—»

« En réalité, non. Pas du tout. Si je suis ici, il y a une raison. Et je n'aime pas lorsqu'une bande d'adolescents boutonneux ayant regardaient trop de fois Banlieue 13 et qui pourrait faire une pub pour la prévention de l'acné juvénile me disent ce que je suis censée faire. »

Les trois délinquants écarquillèrent les yeux, les mains volant aux visages.

Après une courte interaction, Mike et Brittany conclurent qu'elle parlait de Puck.

« Et pourquoi vous ne me diriez pas ce qu'il y a dans ce conteneur bien coloré ? » elle montra du doigt la caisse en métal remplie de stupéfiants.

« Ça, ça te regarde pas, Michelle Rodriguez. » Gronda Puck. Brittany pouvait voir qu'il commençait à s'énerver.

« Dommage, parce que je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir vu ce qu'il y a dans cette caisse. »

« Ecoutez… » Commença Mike, les paumes levées en signe de paix. « Personne ne cherche d'embrouilles. On n'est pas méchant, mais on est là pour faire notre travail, et vous nous gênez. »

« Il est là le problème. Moi aussi je fais mon travail, et vous aussi, vous me gênez, alors je te suggère de reculer, _riz cantonais_, et de me laisser passer. »

Elle poussa Mike sur le côté, mais pila avant de percuter la poitrine d'un Puck menaçant.

« T'as pas bien compris, On t'a dit de te casser ! _vayas a su casa !_»

« Et moi je dis que je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir vu le contenu de cette caisse ! »

Sérieux, elle était plus obsédée par le contenu d'une boîte que le personnage de Brad Pitt dans Se7en…

La blonde se pencha pour ramasser à nouveau le sac de la brune, qui l'avait laissé en faveur d'utiliser ses deux mains pour pousser la poitrine de son agresseur.

Un papier attira l'attention de Brittany qui lut à voix basse « Société Smythe&Warblers company, multinationale… ? »

Mike, à ses côtés, tourna vers elle un regard alarmé.

« Ummh, Mademoiselle ? »

Echanges de cris et bras voletant dans tout les sens.

« Mademoiselle ? » essaya la blonde à nouveau.

Toujours rien. A part un jolie headlock en faveur de l'étrangère.

« Mademoiselle…Lopez ? » tenta une dernière fois la jeune fille, lisant le nom inscrit en bas de la feuille.

Les cris et mouvements s'arrêtèrent.

« T'as dit quoi, Britt ? »

« Un problème, Lily white ? »

Tout le monde était tourné vers elle à présent, et elle montra la feuille débordant du sac.

« Vous êtes Mme. Lopez de Smythe&Warblers company ? »

La mâchoire de Puck s'affaissa de manière peu attirante, un peu à la manière d'un poisson. Finn Hudson du 9eme arrondissement ressemblait un peu à ça lorsqu'elle passé en moto dans son secteur.

Il se dégagea et recula auprès de Mike, les deux garçons fixant la jeune femme avec un mélange d'admiration et de terreur.

« Vous êtes vraiment Mme. Lopez ? »

« Mademoiselle. Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que je suis vieille, Rush Hour ? »

L'asiatique et le juif se regardèrent, confus.

« Quoi, vous avez pas pigé la référence ? »

« Je suis pas vraiment black. »

« Non, mais t'es pas vraiment intelligent non plus, alors… »

« Vous êtes le bras droit de monsieur Smythe ? Vous êtes ici pour la livraison ? »

La brune se tourna vers l'adolescente, soufflant sur une mèche de cheveux, l'air irrité, pour la remettre en place.

« Bras droit, bras droit… On va dire ça comme ça. Cet abruti de Sébastian ne pouvait pas passer alors il voulait que j'aille vérifier à sa place si ses nouvelles recrues travaillaient bien. » Elle termina avec un sourire carnassier à l'adresse de Puck, qui prit une couleur cuvette de WC.

Blanc, quoi. Allez pas vous imaginez des trucs dégueulasses.

Comme, couleur cuvettes de WC-lendemain-de-fête, surtout après que Karofsky les ai utilisé…

« Ça veut dire que vous êtes notre patronne à présent. » demanda lentement Mike, qui semblait être le seul à assembler les pièces du puzzle. « On répond de vous à présent, c'est bien ça ? »

Devant l'expression impatiente des trois adolescents, elle haussa les épaules.

« Il semblerait que oui. Bon vous me la montrez cette cargaison, qu'on en finisse ? »

« Une patronne comme ça ? Ça va rendre le boulot bien plus intéressant… »

La brune lança un regard incendiaire au jeune homme.

« Tu ferais bien mieux de la fermer. T'es déjà sur ma liste noire, Rabbie jacob. »

« Quoi, MOI ? Mais, et Brittany alors ? Elle vous a carrément porté sur son épaule ! Vous vous êtes battu ! »

La latino tourna son regard vers la blonde, assise au bord du compartiment, les joues rouges, les yeux rivés sur ses converses, et un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Lily White est restée extrêmement polie et serviable malgré mon attitude, je dirai que c'est le test le plus réussi que j'ai jamais fait passer à un gosse. »

La blonde rayonna. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on lui disait qu'elle réussissait un test, alors, le meilleur score…

En voyant le regard de la latino balayait son corps avec une expression de louve affamée, Brittany commença à penser que sa politesse ne devait pas être la seule raison.

La brune remonta lentement le regard vers le visage de la livreuse pour voir ses yeux détournés et ses joues couleur vermeille. Elle racla sa gorge et s'enfonça dans le conteneur, disparaissant de leurs vues.

Brittany épousseta son pantalon et se plaça à côté des deux garçons qui semblaient toujours sous la « Lopez » influence.

« Mec, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on travaille pour Lopez ! »

« Je sais, mec ! C'est fou ! »

Brittany leva ses yeux prussiens vers les deux adolescents, l'expression confuse.

« Elle est connue ou quelque chose comme ça ? Vous parlez d'elle comme d'une célébrité… »

Elle reçu deux regards pleins d'incrédulité.

« Brittany, c'est LA Lopez. Elle est super connue dans le business ! »

« Elle est surnommée Satan par ses ennemis.» pause. « Par ses amis aussi, d'ailleurs.»

« C'est pas quelqu'un avec qui tu déconnes. Elle en a envoyé plus d'un à la morgue. »

« T'as vraiment eu de la chance, Brit, elle aurait pu te faire racler le goudron avec les dents ! »

Surprise, la blonde chercha du regard le conteneur détenant la latino dans ses entrailles. Elle était douée pour juger la force des gens, et la jeune femme ne lui avait pas paru extraordinairement forte.

Voyant son air dubitatif, les garçons reprirent de belles, comme des écolières faisant tourner des ragots.

« Elle a fait tomber un baron de la drogue, juste en lui donnant la mononucléose ! »

« Il parait qu'elle a anéanti un bar rempli de gros loubards, une fois. La police n'a jamais eu de preuve contre elle. Les mecs étaient couverts de coupures et sanglotaient dans leurs genoux, tremblants. Aucune armes blanches ont été retrouvé. »

Elle leva les sourcils.

« C'est parce qu'en réalité, elle cache des lames de rasoirs dans ses cheveux. »

Wow, ça c'est cool. Elle aimerait bien faire ça, mais avec des cheveux comme les siens, ça risquait d'être un peu plus compliqué…

« Il parait aussi qu'une fois elle-»

« On arrête de papoter, les filles ! Tatie Tana a fini le check up ! »

Les trois adolescents se redressèrent à l'unisson, pris la main dans la jarre à cookie.

« Et bien on dirait que vous n'êtes pas aussi handicapé que vous en avez l'air. Tout est là. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prévenir la grande folle. Et ses deux sous-grandes folles. Je le jure, ils sont tous gay chez les Warblers.»

Elle se pencha pour fermer le conteneur.

Les trois livreurs tournèrent simultanément la tête sur le côté.

Voila une jarre à cookie où elle aimerait bien y mettre la main…

_Attend, quoi ?_

« Ça veut dire qu'on a passé votre test, Miss Lo' ? » Puck se dandinait, le sourire pervers.

La brune remua la bouche de droite à gauche avant de concéder.

« Vous vous débrouillez pas trop mal pour des gosses. Bien mieux que la plupart des idiots avec lesquels je travaille. »

Les trois adolescents échangèrent des accolades et des bourrades enjouées.

«Bon, hey bien mon travail ici est terminé. Je ferais mon rapport au roi des suricates. »

Les deux garçons ramassèrent le bon de commande et les « échantillons » à tester par l'équipe de Sébastian Smythe. Brittany resta plantée sur place, gigotant de manière gênée, en évitant le regard de la jeune femme qui la regardait comme un diabétique qui venait de découvrir qu'un Mac Do a été construit en face de chez lui, durant la nuit.

Ou comme Lord Tubbington devant son pot à fondue.

D'habitude, Brittany était plutôt quelqu'un d'entreprenant, voir dominant. Avec ses conquêtes en tout cas mais quelque chose chez cette Mademoiselle Lopez lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens.

Elle était intimidée, comme une écolière devant son béguin dans la cour de récré.

« Et voila, M'selle Lo' ! » Les deux jeunes femmes furent tirées de leur rêverie par les deux garçons. La latino cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de prendre la fiche que Puck lui tendait. Mike lui donna un sachet d'échantillon qu'elle fourra dans son sac.

Elle se racla la gorge.

« Très bien. Mr. Smythe sera mis au courant de vos performances, et avec un peu de chance et de persévérance, vous serez mutés au troisième arrondissement. »

Ils échangèrent des regards incrédules. Le troisième arrondissement était l'un des plus riches et les plus fructueux. Les livreurs là bas ne travaillaient que pour les meilleurs. Si Mr. Smythe et Melle Lopez les prenaient sous leurs ailes, ils pouvaient se forger une sacrée réputation dans le milieu. Ils étaient déjà les meilleurs du sixième arrondissement, ils ne pouvaient laisser passer une chance pareille.

Pendant que les garçons échangèrent une poignée de main compliquée et très certainement virile, La brune glissa une carte vers La blonde.

« Voila ma carte. Je veux que lorsque je vous appelle, vous vous occupiez de tout ce que je vous demande, sans discussion. Peut importe ce que vous êtes en train de faire, ou qui, d'ailleurs, je veux que vous arrêtiez et que vous me mettez au top de vos priorités. Et peut être j'envisagerai de vous promouvoir. »

Les garçons acquiescèrent rapidement. Brittany retourna la carte entre ses doigts et lu « Santana Lopez » suivi d'une série de chiffres.

« Santana… » Murmura t-elle, testant le nom à voix haute, sans s'en rendre compte.

La brune la dévora du regard, et elle se senti rougir.

« A très bientôt, _Lily White_. »

Et avec un clin d'œil coquin, elle se retira.

« Je déteste qu'elle s'en aille, mais _j'adore_la regarder partir. » ricana Puck, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de la brune.

« Quelle étrange personnalité… » Murmura Mike, quelques peu mystifié par leur rencontre. Puck grogna de rire.

« Tu veux dire grossière ? Je n'ai jamais été insulté de manière aussi plaisante de ma vie. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas vraiment retenu nos prénoms pour quelqu'un qui est censé nous observer. Elle n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler Lily. »

« Je crois que c'est sa manière de t'appeler une blanche. Lily White. 'White Lily'. » expliqua doucement Mike, voyant la confusion de la blonde. Elle souri, comprenant la métaphore.

« Ça m'étonnerait. Les lys existent en toute sorte de couleurs. » Puck intervint.

« Depuis quand tu t'y connais en fleur, toi ? »

« J'dis juste, les lys ne sont pas tous de la même couleur. »

« Et l'une d'entre elle est le blanc. »

« Blanc n'est pas une couleur. »

« Et mon poing n'est pas un dentiste, mais il peut quand même faire sauter tes dents. » siffla la Blonde.

« T'es pas obligée de toujours m'menacer… » Bougonna le jeune homme.

Mike éclata de rire.

« Allez, venez les attardés, on va s'manger des burgers ! Figgins m'a promis un « All you can eat » buffet depuis qu'on a sauvé son chien d'une overdose. »

« Mais il est genre, 8h à tout casser… »

« Et en quoi ça nous arrête ? »

Les deux adolescents rassemblèrent leurs affaires et ricanèrent en voyant la blonde fixait la silhouette de la brune s'éloignant au loin.

« Britt, tu vas lui trouer l'arrière du crâne à la fixer comme ça. »

« C'est pas sa tête dans laquelle elle va faire un trou ! » s'esclaffa Puck, suivant le regard de la livreuse.

« Mmh ? Vous disiez quelque chose, bande d'abrutis ? » Ses grands yeux bleuets revenant dans le monde présent. Les deux garçons gloussèrent, imitant la blonde, battant des paupières, la bouche en cœur, échangeant des regards de biches et des mots doux.

Elle roula des yeux, les devançant.

« Débiles… » Ils passèrent leurs bras autour de ses épaules poussant des cris tonitruants, et elle sourit, en serrant dans sa main la carte de la mystérieuse employeuse en robe rouge.

FIN.

**Oubliée de vous dire que malheureusement ONTD risque de très bientôt se terminer. Et oui, à l'origine elle ne devait faire qu'un chapitre. Donc je dirai qu'il reste entre 1 à maxi 3 chapitres.**

**Voila donc vous connaissez le deal, laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez et je vous ferez peut être des petites faveurs dans les prochains chaps :) (vous avez vu comment je suis diabolique ? c'est pas la classe ça ? Extorsion et chantage !) Toodles.**


	2. That's So X

**Cette fois çi, je ne vous fais pas trop attendre pour la suite ! Je dois avouer que ce chapitre est prêt depuis lundi, mais vu que c'était mon anniversaire, je suis beaucoup sortie et résultat, j'ai négligé ma fic, et oui, je l'avoue. Bon pour ce chapitre, je me suis lâchée (17000 mots, je sais pas ce qu'ils ont foutu dans mon eau...) donc vous pouvez l'apprécier celui là parce que le trois n'est qu'en préparation, tout comme le prochain chap de ONTD. Comme convenue, une histoire complètement différente...ou pas. Considérez cela comme mon cadeau d'anniv pour vous ! (ou pas, c'est vous qui voyez..)**

**Enjoy :)  
**

That's so X…

« Bordel, Lopez ! C'est le quatrième dortoir que tu détruis ! Y'en a marre à la fin ! Je dors où moi, maintenant ? Avec Hudson et ses crises de croissance spontanées ? »

Finn, posa son plateau sur la table et s'assit, l'air mécontent que l'on le critique déjà avant même le petit déjeuner.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Puckerman, si tu veux que j'arrête de m'énerver, il faut que tu arrêtes de tricher ! »

« Mais j'ai pas triché ! Le puckosaurus est doué, bébé ! Juste du pur talent ! »

« Personne n'est meilleur que moi à Call of Duty ! »

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Kurt, dans un étrange mélange de lassitude et de curiosité. Une bourrasque de vent les secoua, et Blaine se retrouva assit à ses côtés, deux plateaux à la main. Kurt déposa un baiser sur sa joue en récompense.

« Il se passe que dans une crise d'immaturité, Santana à détruit ma chambre. Encore. »

« A nouveau ? C'est quoi, la troisième fois cette année ? » S'exclama Mercedes, s'installant en face de la latino. Artie et Sam prirent une place à ses côtés, leur plateau à la main.

« La quatrième. » informa Sam, sa longue langue fourchue, passant entre ses grandes lèvres de poisson. Santana les fixa pendant quelques instants, avant de lancer un bout de toast au visage de Puck.

« Ça va, ça va, J'vais en parler avec Miss Holliday, elle va te trouver une chambre de remplacement. »

« Ou bien je pourrais dormir avec toi… » Proposa t-il, remuant ses sourcils. La peau de Santana prit un teint vert, pendant que cette dernière affichait une mine dégoutée.

Mais son dégoût n'était pas que métaphorique lorsque son corps se couvrit de sumac vénéneux et de ronces.

« Toujours sûr de vouloir me toucher, _Puckabrutus ? »_

Le garçon gonfla ses biceps en réponse et de longues épines couleur ivoire percèrent sa peau, se dressant de manière menaçante.

« Vous pouvez évitez de faire ça lorsqu'on essaye de prendre notre petit déjeuner ? » Demanda Kurt, la mine déconfite.

« C'est bien à toi de parler, la nymphe des bois, avec tes oreilles pointues et tes fougères en guise de vêtements ! »

Le jeune éphèbe renifla, préférant s'afférer autour du verre d'eau de son petit ami, dans lequel il fit pousser plusieurs boutons de rose.

Blaine murmura quelque chose dans son oreille avant d'embrasser ses cheveux.

La table émit différents sons écœurés devant la démonstration d'affection.

« Uurgh, il est trop tôt pour ses conneries. » grogna Santana, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

« Bonjour mes amis ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit ! Tout le monde est prêt pour le test de capacité en milieux hostile d'aujourd'hui ? » La voix enjouée et (trop) haut perchée de Rachel ne récolta que plus de grognements de la part de ses camarades.

« Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais aussi. » Murmura Quinn, prenant un siège entre Santana et Rachel, la dernière s'asseyant à côté d'un Finn boudeur.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous avons déjà une évaluation de capacité de défense si tôt dans l'année… » Maugréa Artie, jouant avec une de ses inventions qui vomissait des boulons sur la table. Dégoutée, Mercedes, d'un mouvement de doigt, propulsa la chose métallique sur une table voisine.

« C'est à cause des nouveaux. » Déclara une voit à l'autre bout de la table. Ils sursautèrent tous en voyant Tina apparaître.

Ils avaient oublié qu'elle était là. Comme toujours.

« Désolé, Tina. » s'excusa Blaine. « On ne t'avais—»

« Pas vu ? » demanda l'asiatique, le sourcil levé. Mike, son autre moitié ninja, lui prit doucement la main.

« Disons qu'être invisible à ses désavantages. » Quinn n'avait pas dit ça par méchanceté. Tina avait le don d'invisibilité, ce qui restait très pratique pour voir ou entendre de multitude de choses.

Surtout celles qui sont censées rester secrète.

« On a quatre nouveaux rien que dans notre promotion. Ils sont arrivés ce matin, et participeront au test d'évaluation d'auto-défense. »

« Quatre ? Sérieux ? Ils les ont trouvé où ? »

A cette époque, Il était difficile de trouver des mutants cherchant à s'intégrer dans la société, la plupart, étant seuls et abandonnés, finissaient par se tourner vers le crime ou dans des planques underground.

Mais certains étaient assez jeunes et chanceux pour être envoyé à McKinley Teaching Institut pour Mutant, une école prenant en charge de jeunes personnes doués de pouvoirs ou capacités hors-norme.

« Oui. Regardez. » Murmura Tina, en montrant du doigt une adolescente flamboyante. Ils se penchèrent tous en avant, les yeux rivés sur la nouvelle venue.

« C'est Sugar Motta. Elle vient de Thousand Oaks en Californie. Son père est le PDG d'une grande entreprise et lorsque ses pouvoirs se sont manifestés, il a décidé de l'envoyer là où elle sera la mieux prise en charge. Apparemment, elle a le toucher un peu explosif. »

Et comme sur demande, la jeune fille, dans un grand mouvement de main, laissa échapper une étincelle qui explosa, lui causant de lâcher un cri suraigu qui aurait ressemblait fortement à celui d'un ptérodactyle.

S'ils existaient toujours, du moins.

Ils firent tous une grimace.

« Et moi qui croyait que Rachel avait une voix insupportable. » grogna Santana.

Rachel prit un air offensée.

« Là, » continua Tina, en montrant du doigt un étrange garçon au sourire un peu trop large et aux vêtements un peu trop vert. « C'est Rory Flanagan. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, il vient d'Irlande, Belfast. Son père l'a envoyé là lorsqu'il est parti pour l'école et qu'ils l'ont retrouvé 2 jours plus tard accroché à une gargouille de leur église. Il semblerait qu'on se soit trouvé notre propre Irlandais volant. Ou du moins, un contrôleur de gravité. »

Le garçon jonglait, avec les couteaux à tartiner sur sa table, qui semblaient flotter dans les airs.

« Lui, C'est Joe Hart. » changea de direction Tina, montrant un garçon aux allures un peu bohème et aux longues dreadlocks.

« Laisse moi deviner, il contrôle le calamar sur sa tête ? » moqua Santana, la tête reposant sur sa paume de main. Plusieurs ricanements suivirent. Tina fronça les sourcils.

« Non. Il peut par contre te ramener à la vie. Il détient la guérison miraculeuse. Au Texas, ils l'appelaient « Teen Jésus ». Son père est un paroissien, et lorsqu'il a vu ce dont son fils est capable, il l'a envoyé ici, pour l'aider à trouver sa voix, et pour mettre ses dons aux services de Dieu. »

Regards déconcertés.

« Leurs mots, pas les miens. »

Ils espionnèrent discrètement les trois nouveaux, discutant de leurs potentielles capacités tout en finissant leur petit-déjeuner.

« Mais tu ne nous en a présentée que trois. Où est le quatrième ? » Demanda Quinn, toujours aussi perspicace.

Se rendant compte qu'ils avaient en effet oublié un nouveau, ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers Tina, attendant ses explications.

Cette dernière ne les regardait pas, plus concentrée sur la masse d'étudiants autour d'eux. Finalement elle sourit.

« La voila. » Annonça t-elle, montrant discrètement du doigt la nouvelle venue.

Nouvelle venue plutôt difficile à manquer car, bien qu'ils connaissaient tout le monde dans l'école, la jeune fille était de toute façon plutôt singulière.

En effet, elle brillait.

Pas le « Regarde moi,-j'étincelle-au-soleil-Edward-Cullen », non, plus comme une douce lumière qui irradiait tout son corps, émettant des étincelles nacrées lorsqu'elle glissait gracieusement à travers la foule.

Elle était élancée, ses cheveux d'un blond translucide, donnant l'impression qu'elle était faite de cristal, risquant de se briser au moindre choc.

Santana dû se faire violence pour se retenir de courir vers l'inconnue comme dans un épisode de Baywatch et de l'envelopper dans ses bras, la protégeant des adolescents idiots qui risqueraient de la bousculer et de la briser.

_C'était un fantasme de préadolescent, ok, mais les pensées, c'est fait pour être privé, non ?_

A la place, elle ferma sa mâchoire béante -parce que ce n'est pas très attirant- déglutit, et demanda ce que tout le monde voulait savoir.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Brittany Suzaan Pierce. La toute dernière venue. Elle est arrivée hier soir de Den Hague, en Hollande. Mais apparemment elle parle anglais. C'est son père qui l'a amené. Je l'ai vu repartir ce matin. »

Elle les fixa, ignorant leurs regards impatients.

« Et ? » Demanda Mercedes, le sourcil levé.

« C'est quoi son pouvoir ? » continua Santana, les yeux toujours rivés sur la blonde.

« Aucune idée. » Déclara Tina en haussant les épaules.

Ils la regardèrent, les yeux exorbités. Tina savez tout, sur tout le monde.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne l'a pas vu l'utiliser ? » essaya de comprendre Kurt, les sourcils froncés.

« Non. Il n'y a juste rien d'écrit sur son dossier. La page est vierge. Et lorsqu'ils lui ont demandé, je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle était une étoile. »

« Bien que j'apprécie moi-même les métaphores stellaires, tu est en train de nous dire qu'ils ont accepté une nouvelle élève sans savoir ce dont elle est capable, voir le danger qu'elle peut potentiellement représenter ? » clarifia Rachel, un peu perturbée.

« C'est ce qu'il semblerait. »

Ils finirent leur repas en silence, jetant des coups d'œil à la nouvelle venue.

Santana n'essaya même pas de prétendre de finir son plateau et continua de l'observer.

Cette fille était une mutante, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle devait donc avoir un pouvoir qui était répertorié. Alors pourquoi personne ne faisait l'effort de l'aider à découvrir ses capacités ? Ou ne serait ce que vérifier qu'elle ne se mettent elle-même et les autres en danger ?

« On devrait aller se présenter. Pour l'aider un peu. C'est sa première journée ici, c'est un monde complètement nouveau, et elle est seule dorénavant. Elle doit être terrifiée. » Compatit Blaine, se souvenant de son arrivé à McKinley.

« Les nouveaux doivent participer au test de ce matin. Y'a pas meilleure occasion pour lui parler. » Conclut Sam, se levant pour  
débarrasser son plateau.

Ils firent tous de même et Santana jeta un dernier coup d'œil calculateur à la blonde jouant avec une pomme avant de sortir.

* * *

« ALLEZ, ON SE BOUGE BANDE DE GRAS-DOUBLE ! JE VOUS VEUX TOUS, JEUNES GARDONS FRETILLANTS DANS LE GYMNASE DANS DIX MINUTES ! LES RETARDATAIRES AURONT LE DROIT A UNE HUMILIATION PUBLIQUE LORSQUE JE TRAINERAI LEURS FESSES SUR TOUTE LA LONGUEUR DU LINO JUSQU'A CE QU'ELLES SOIENT SI ROUGE QUE BLANCHE-NEIGE HESITERAI PAS A PLANTER SES DENTS DEDANS ! »

Une symphonie de grognement répondit au cri bestial du professeur Shannon Beiste.

Santana ne se pressa pas pour autant, trop occupée à se disputer avec Puck.

A l'école McKinley pour Mutant, le nombre d'étudiants par promo étant trop élevé, les cabines des vestiaires devaient être partagées entre deux étudiants.

Pour éviter tout problème d'intimité, les élèves n'étaient pas séparés par genre mais par sexualité.

Ce qui signifié que Santana étaient malheureusement groupée avec un garçon.

Puck, pour être plus précis.

« Puck ! Sors de là ! Il faut que je me change ! »

« Hors de question ! T'as entendu Beiste ? Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si on est en retard. T'attendras. »

Frustrée, elle frappa du pied.

« Mais tu prend toujours deux plombes ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu fous là dedans, mais je ne vais pas être en retard à cause de toi ! »

Il ouvrit la porte et lui lança un sourire mutin.

« Mais je ne t'interdit pas de rentrer, Lopez. Il y a assez de places pour deux là dedans. »

Elle émit un rire incrédule, croisant les bras.

« Genre, je vais me changer avec toi. Dans le même espace. »

Il haussa des épaules, avant de refermer la porte.

« Ton problème. »

Un sifflement furieux s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle claqua sa tête contre la porte. Elle pouvait voir Kurt, désapprobateur devant le spectacle désolant, rentrer dans la cabine avec Mercedes.

Elle ricana en se disant qu'il n'y avait pas de risque au moins, entre ces deux là. Mercedes et Kurt ne laisseraient jamais ne serait ce leur visage s'approcher l'un de l'autre.

_Sauf peut être si une brosse à mascara faisait tampon entre les deux._

Ses affaires lui furent arrachées des mains par deux gorilles imposant.

« Bah alors, Lezpez ! Y'a personne qui veut partager de vestiaires avec toi ? »

« Tu devrais tenter ta chance avec les petites pédales du Geek Club ! A moins que même elles auraient trop peur de passer à la casserole. »

« Aww, Adams, Karofsky, vous vous êtes trompés » railla t'elle, ramassant ses affaires. Devant leur air confus son sourire moqueur s'élargit. « Les cabines, c'est par _sexualité._ Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous la jouez « Queer as folks » ensemble, désolée. Je suis sûre que vous allez survivre ces quelques minutes sans être collé l'un à l'autre. Il semblerait que vous partagez plus qu'un cerveau tout les deux…»

Bien que les deux colosses étaient aussi stupide qu'une moule sur un rocher sur l'île d'Oléron au mois d'aout, ils ne leurs fallu pas beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre l'insinuation et rougir de fureur.

« Qu'est ce que t— »

« J'AI DIT ON SE BOUGE ! » tonitrua la voix du coach Beiste dans leurs dos, et à contrecœur, ils s'éloignèrent vers leurs vestiaires.

Expirant soudainement l'air de ses poumons, Santana se retourna et se retint de crier d'horreur lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez (et corps à corps) avec une autre personne.

Vous savez, le genre de choc qui vous donne envie de vous roulez par terre, la main sur la poitrine pour être sûre que votre cœur ne va pas soudainement s'échapper de votre poitrine.

Respirant bruyamment, et le sang battant à ses tempes, Santana se rendit compte que la personne à ses côtés n'était autre que la nouvelle de ce matin

.

_La fée. L'elfe. La fille de cristal qui brillait. Twilight. La déesse. Merde, comment elle s'appelle ?_

_Comment __**je**__ m'appelle, déjà ?_

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte que la jeune fille avait parlé.

« HEIN ? » lâcha sans réfléchir la latino avant de fermer les paupières. Elle n'avait pas juste braillé come un camionneur devant la déesse. Non. C'était impossible. Elle allait se réveiller.

Ou pas.

_La hooooonte._

Un gloussement la fit ouvrir les yeux.

« Je disais, tu veux partager mon vestiaire avec moi ? On m'en a attribué un, mais je n'ai aucun binôme. »

« Uuuh… » Commença Santana, pas vraiment sûre de comment l'annoncer. « Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit—enfin, pas que tu sois le problème mais les filles—»

_Je ne peux pas partager un vestiaire avec une fille parce que je suis gay. Et tu représentes __**parfaitement**__ la raison pour laquelle je ne peux vraiment pas me retrouver enfermer avec une fille. Mon dieu, on croirait entendre une bête !_

La blonde sourit mystérieusement avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Il n'y a qu'à rester discrètes. Et puis je suis nouvelle. On ne me dira rien. »

La blonde attrapa son poignet dans l'intention de l'emmener dans la cabine, mais se stoppa momentanément et la brune l'observa fixer leurs mains avec intérêt.

Suivant le regard de la jeune fille, Santana fut surprise de voir que son corps s'était auto-lancé en mode défensif durant son altercation avec les deux macaques, sa peau recouverte en parti d'une pellicule métallique.

La blonde passa son doigt sur les zones froides et argentées, faisant frissonner Santana.

D'aussi près, la peau de la fée était encore plus fascinante. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mot pour la décrire, à part _parfaite._

La blonde captura son regard, maintenant le contact une poignée de secondes, avant de finalement rentrer dans la cabine.

Santana, déboussolée, fut étonnée de voir que sa chair avait retrouvé son teint caramel au touché de la mutante, et une nouvelle fois complètement indépendamment de sa volonté. Secouant la tête, elle rentra dans la cabine.

* * *

C'était l'un de ces moments typiques dans les films où les deux protagonistes se tournent le dos, cherchant un sujet de conversation pour faire disparaître l'horrible tension qui plombait l'ambiance, comme ce pote super bourré que tu n'invites jamais à une fête mais qui est toujours là et qui vient te vomir sur les chaussures au moment où tu vas conclure.

C'est déprimant, et tu ne sais pas quoi dire.

Du moins, c'est ce que Santana pensait.

Un rire la tira de ses pensées.

« C'est ridicule, on partage un vestiaire, et on ne s'est toujours pas présentées. Je suis Brittany »

La blonde pivota soudainement la main tendue vers Santana. La brune s'apprêtait à rendre la poignée de main lorsqu'elle prit conscience que Brittany n'était qu'en sous-vêtements.

_Nom d'un—demi-tour. DEMI-TOUR, LOPEZ !_

« TOURNE TOI ! » cria t-elle, sans réfléchir.

« Ok ! Ok ! Désolée ! »

La brune ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix, mais rien à faire, l'image plutôt détaillée des muscles et des courbes de la déesse ne disparaissaient pas.

_Ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais beaucoup d'effort._

Mais ce n'était pas très respectueux pour la jeune fille, qui avait eu la générosité de partager sa cabine.

_Peut être, mais les magazines de Puck ne le sont pas non plus, et ça t'empêches pas de les lire. Et qui sait, avec un peu de chance, on découvrira peut être à quel point la fée clochette est généreuse…_

« Ok, Snix, va falloir se calmer… » Grommela elle.

« Brittany Pierce. »

« Uuh ? »

« Tu t'y prend très mal. Je m'appelle Brittany Pierce, enchantée. »

« Je sais. »

« Quoi ? Comment ? »

Santana se mordit la langue, maudissant sa maladresse.

_Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Ça fait serial stalker-Berry Edition ! « hello, Brittany, tu ne me connais pas, mais moi je sais où tu habites… », Elle va croire que je suis tarée !_

« Euuh… » Tenta t-elle de rattraper « Tu sais ici, tout le monde se connait, alors les nouvelles vont vite. Encore plus lorsqu'on connait les bonnes personnes. » Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. « Bref, moi c'est Santana Lopez. »

« Je sais. »

Santana se retourna vivement, percutant presque de plein fouet la blonde. Comment savait –elle ? Elle avait entendu les rumeurs ? Après tout, Santana faisait souvent partie des conversations de la populace. Ou alors, se pourrait-il qu'elle se soit renseignée sur elle. « Quoi ? QU'est ce que—enfin j'veux dire- comment ? »

La mutante étincelante la fixa quelques instants, perturbée par l'attitude de sa camarade avant de pointer le doigt vers la porte.

« C'était écrit au dessus de ton vestiaire. « Santana Lopez » et « Noah Puckerman ». A moins que tu caches quelque chose dans ton pantalon, Pas compliqué de comprendre que c'est toi, même pour moi. »

« Oh. » lâcha Santana, un peu déçue par la réponse. « Je pensais que c'était à cause des rumeurs… »

« Quelles rumeurs ? »

« Mmmh, disons… que je ne suis pas vraiment la fille avec qui trainer. Je n'attire que des ennuis. C'est ça, je suppose, quand on a été élevé dans un ghetto. »

La blonde sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Je ne sais pas trop, Santana » la brune releva la tête au ton espiègle de l'autre mutante. « Je t'ai vu avec tes amis. Ils ont l'air gentil. Tu as l'air bien entouré, et surtout, je te trouve plutôt sympa. Tu es… _intéressante_, si je puis dire. »

La latino ouvrit la bouche, mais le son fut couvert par la voix du Coach Beiste

« ALLEZ, CIRCULEZ, BANDE DE MACAQUES ! TOUT LE MONDE SUR LE TERRAIN ! »

« Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en sortir, les bleus ? »

Santana releva la tête vers Puck, ne bougeant pas de sa position d'étirement.

Au loin les quatre nouveaux étaient en cercle autour du Coach Beiste et du professeur Schuester.

« Vous comprenez ce que je vous dis, donc ? Cet examen ne comptera pas pour vous. Considérez cela comme votre premier entrainement. »

« ÇA VA ALLER ! N'EST-CE PAS LES JEUNES ! PROFITEZ-EN POUR CERNER LES DIFFERENTES CAPACITES DE VOS CAMARADES ! »

Ils se tournèrent finalement vers une femme blonde, au visage avenant, attendant son conseil. Principal Holliday haussa les épaules.

« Faites en sorte de restez en vie. Ça me donne toujours une tonne de paperasse quand y'en a un qui clamse, et un accident est si vite arrivé. »

« Holly ! »

« Quoi c'est vrai ! On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui remplit les formulaires ou qui ramasse les membres arrachés. » Elle secoua la tête de manière dramatique. « C'est encore plus chiant quand ils sont éparpillés. Le truc, c'est de gratter les bouts de chairs du sol avec un râteau avant que ça colle. »

« On dirait que les nouveaux ont eu leur première dose de « Crazy Holly ». »

Sam passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules, moqueur. Santana s'écarta, levant les yeux au ciel, et laissa les garçons luttaient amicalement.

Les yeux rivés sur les nouveaux, elle examina la blonde - Brittany -, avec qui elle avait partagé un vestiaire. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

La combinaison de spandex noir allait à merveille à la jeune fille. Ses biceps nus étaient saillants et ses cuisses tout aussi dénudées et musclées. Un parfait mélange de grâce et de puissance. Elle plaignait celui qui allait devoir se battre contre ça.

Elle rejoint Kurt et Blaine au panneau d'affichage.

« Alors, t'as réussi à te changer finalement ? » railla Kurt.

« Oui, pas de problème. J'ai partagé avec la nouvelle. »

Il se redressa, sa curiosité et son goût naturel pour les ragots l'emportant sur son flegme. Tina et Mercedes apparurent mystérieusement à ses côtés.

C'est trois là pourrait avoir une sitcom à la « Will & Grace » en mode fantastique.

Elle se verrait bien en Karen Walker.

« Laquelle ? »

« La blonde. Brittany. »

« Oooooooh. » Les trois échangèrent des regards, la bouche en cœur. Blaine, prenant pitié, décida de faire avancer la conversation.

« Tu as fait connaissance ? Elle est sympa ? Elle t'a montré son pouvoir ? »

« Plus ou moins. Très. Et Non. »

« C'est tout ce que tu as appris ? Il ne s'est rien passé ? »

Santana claqua sa langue d'agacement face au ton condescendant de Mercedes.

Kurt l'observa quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire mutin apparut sur son visage.

« Elle est mignonne, hein ? »

Sa tête vola dans sa direction. L'expression moqueuse du garçon s'agrandit.

« Je dirais même, qu'elle est très jolie. Qu'en penses-tu, Blaine ? »

« Mmmh, oui, C'est une belle fille. Son visage inspire la sympathie et la confiance, je dirai. »

« Oui. Je suis sûr que Santana pense pareil. N'est ce pas Santana ? »

Les yeux de Tina et Mercedes faisaient des vas et viens entre les deux camps, comme un match de Ping-pong. Santana serra les dents.

« T'entend quoi par là, la nymphe des bois ? »

« Je dis juste. Même en étant gay, nous pouvons apprécier la beauté de chacun. Et en parlant d'être gay, je croyais que tu n'étais pas autorisée à partager de vestiaire avec des filles. Et celle là est loin d'être moche… »

« Oooooooooh… »

« Je trouve ça marrant venant du mec qui rampe sur le sol de son vestiaire pour voir sous la paroi qui le sépare des autres garçons en train de se changer. »

« …Kurt ? »

« Aaaaaaaaah… »

« C'est arrivé une fois ! Je cherchais mon charm qui était tombé ! »

« Bien sur. Si ça t'aide à dormir la nuit de te dire ça… »

Rachel et Finn arrivèrent, attirés par les éclats de voix, et les postures défensives des deux mutants, suivis, étrangement, de Quinn, le nez dans un bouquin.

« J'peux savoir ce qui se passe ici… ? »

« Santana a partagé un vestiaire avec une fille ! »

« Homo-Hummel est jaloux parce qu'il ne peut pas partager le sien avec son hobbit ! »

« Tu est grossière ! »

« Et tu est gay. _Super _gay_._ Genre, 'Boy George' Gay. »

« Original! Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas ! »

« T'as été adopté ! »

« Santana ! Kurt ! Ça suffit ! »

« Rachel à raison, » calma Blaine, voyant que les deux commères, la blasée et le géant à l'air constipé n'interviendront pas. « On est tous amis ici. Et pourtant, on ne dégage pas une impression très amicale. N'intimidons pas les nouveaux. Et vous aurez tout l'occasion de vous défoulez sur les tapis. »

« En parlant des épreuves » Commenta Finn, « Pourquoi il n'y a aucun nom d'écrit sur le tableau ? »

« Si tout le monde avez écoutés plutôt que de faires les marioles, vous auriez su que Beiste a suspendu le compteur électronique au mur. » Quinn ne prit même pas la peine de décrocher de son bouquin.

Comme d'une seule personne, ils regardèrent l'écran géant accroché au mur, et tous les noms répertoriés des étudiants défilant.

« On est en mode aléatoire ? »

« Ça change la donne ! »

Quinn se contenta de tourner une page de son livre. « On fait une épreuve en 3 matchs. Cette fois les forces ne sont pas équilibrées, parce que, dans l'éventualité d'un combat réel, les forces ne seront jamais égales. Tous les étudiants ayant remporté leurs trois matchs sont exemptés de devoir, et un 20 en défense et capacités d'auto-gérance en milieu hostile pour tout le trimestre. »

Les plaintes cessèrent et le groupe commença à chuchoter furieusement entre eux.

« Bravo, Quinn, pour cette belle preuve d'assiduité ! Ces informations précieuses seront capitales pour le résultat final ! »

_Est-il seulement possible pour Berry de ne pas parler comme un dictionnaire pendant une journée complète ? _

Quinn, ne répondit rien, les yeux rivés sur son bouquin, les joues suspicieusement roses et les yeux étrangement statiques.

…_Et pour Quinn de ne pas avoir de réaction homo-érotique envers la naine ?_

« Coach Beiste et les autres ont fini de briefer les nouveaux. » prévint Tina, voyant Les éducateurs envoyer les nouveaux rejoindre les rangs d'élèves.

Le groupe se rassembla vers le centre, retrouvant les quatre garçons manquants, se chamaillant en guise d'échauffement.

« C'est excitant, hein ? De ne pas savoir contre qui nous allons tomber ? »

Ils se lancèrent par la suite dans un débat pour savoir si oui ou non, il était préférable de connaître son adversaire avant le combat.

Santana se coupa de la discussion, et chercha du regard la blonde étincelante occupant son esprit.

Elle la trouva à quelques mètres d'elle, les mains dans le dos, écoutant sans grande attention les consignes.

Elle tourna vivement la tête à droite et accrocha le regard de Santana.

La brune sentit son cou et ses oreilles rougirent lorsque la blonde lui envoya un clin d'œil complice.

Son cœur battit inexplicablement vite lorsque cette dernière se rapprocher discrètement d'elle.

« Hey ! »

« Hey. »

« Il se passe quoi, maintenant ? » Chuchota Brittany.

« C'est une évaluation de capacité sous forme de compétition. L'ordinateur accroché au mur… » Elle montra du doigt l'écran faisant défiler les visages de tous les étudiants. « …désigne nos adversaires. Il y a quatre terrains de combats, donc surveille bien l'écran pour ne pas manquer ton tour. Plus tu remportes de victoires, plus tu vas loin dans la compétition. Remportes trois matchs et tu as gagné. Si tu te sens perdue, regarde l'écran, ça t'aidera à te repérer. »

Voyant l'expression un peu abasourdie de la blonde, elle demanda doucement :

« Ça va aller pour toi ? Je veux dire, je connais pas te—enfin je sais pas ce dont tu es capable—pas que je dise que tu sois une incapable, m'enfin- »

Elle fut sauvée de ses marmonnements par la blonde.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » rit l'adolescente, « Je gère. »

« Bien, Bien. Je ne m'inquiète pas. » La brune rougit, ne sachant quoi ajouter de plus. Des cris s'élevèrent entre leurs rangs. Santana se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de la blonde lorsqu'une grosse main s'abattit sur son épaule.

Elle releva la tête, et vit un bon nombre d'étudiants, sifflant et criant dans sa direction.

« Félicitation Lopez ! T'es contre le nouveau, l'Irlandais ! Terrain 3 ! Bonne chance ! »

La latino se redressa, jetant un dernier regard à la blonde souriant de manière rassurante, avant de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière et de se diriger vers le terrain.

« Pas besoin de chance. Juste du talent. »

D'autres acclamations suivirent sa déclaration. Le jeune Garçon, Flanagan, déglutit avec difficulté, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Elle ricana.

« Toi par contre, le leprechaun, j'espère que tes mythes d'Irlande sont vrai, car tu vas avoir besoin de toute la chance du monde pour t'en sortir en bon état. »

Le pauvre garçon semblait être sur le point de se faire dessus.

Pour toutes les fanfaronnades que Santana mettait un point d'honneur à effectuer avant chaque match, elle ne ressentait pas l'enthousiasme habituel à effrayer l'ennemi.

Le fait que Brittany la regardait et la jugeait y était certainement pour beaucoup. Mais après la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec la jeune fille, elle ne voulait pas lui prouver qu'elle avait raison qu'elle n'était qu'une grosse garce sans cœur.

Jamais de sa vie, Santana Lopez n'avait elle espéré avoir tort.

Un déplacement d'air la tira de ses rêveries, et seuls ses réflexes lui permirent d'éviter « l'irlandais volant » qui fonçait en hurlant vers elle.

_Irlandais volant. Un million de blague viennent de me venir à l'esprit._

Le garçon poussait des cris de cochons sauvage à l'abattoir et elle ne savait qui des deux était le plus effrayé_._ Ces yeux moka furetèrent à gauche et à droite, d'une manière incertaine. Elle était entrainée pour se défendre face à des adversaires agressifs, pas face à un adolescent qui ne semblait même pas maitriser ses pouvoirs.

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas utiliser ses capacités contre ce gosse, même elle n'était pas aussi cruelle.

Et l'éliminer tout de suite de la compétition serait un cadeau de sa part. Cela éviterait au garçon de tomber sur de vraies grosses brutes qui n'hésiteraient pas à l'envoyer à l'hosto.

De l'autre côté, sa réputation…

Et en bonus, Brittany qui semblait analyser chaque seconde de la rencontre.

Elle pinça les lèvres, prenant une décision. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le garçon qui peinait à se relever. Il poussa un cri quand elle l'attrapa par les cheveux, et tira avec force en arrière, envoyant le garçon valdinguait plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Cette fois ci, il se releva immédiatement, protégeant son corps avec ses bras, les remuant d'une manière étrange.

_C'est quoi ça, de la tektonik ? Ils en sont encore là en Europe ?_

Santana eu à peine le temps de trouver une vacherie à lui lancer avant de voir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Elle pouvait sentir sa jambe gauche et le reste de son flanc perdre de leur gravité tandis que le reste de son corps lui, au contraire, semblait impossible ment lourd, jusqu'à en être douloureux, et elle peina à ne pas juste se laisser chuter complètement.

Des poches de gravités.

Le gosse était en train de créer des trous de gravités tout autour de lui.

La brune fit un mouvement vers la droite, essayant de se dégager du trou de gravité, avant de chuter brutalement au sol dans un grognement de douleur.

Mauvaise pioche.

Elle venait de hisser son corps entier dans une poche de gravité. Elle leva un regard rageur vers le jeune adolescent. Elle s'attendait à le voir moqueur, ou en colère, mais elle ne vit que de la terreur et de la souffrance dans son regard.

Elle perdit tout esprit vengeur. Elle le fixa, de long moments, ce qui sembla le perturbé encore plus. Elle le voyait tel qu'il était. Un enfant, arraché à son environnement et lâché dans un monde effrayant, où il devra se battre tout les jours pour survivre.

Elle savait aussi quel sort était réservé aux nouveaux les plus faibles ici. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait même pas essayait de la blesser. Juste de se défendre.

Elle ne pouvait lui faire de mal.

Mais il fallait mettre fin au combat, et ce, de manière satisfaisante.

Et pour cela, il fallait parvenir jusqu'à lui.

Elle pouvait entendre Puck et Sam lui hurlait de se lever et elle roula les yeux au ciel, maugréant.

Elle pouvait voir d'ici le visage railleur de Hummel parier sur son adversaire.

Hummel, avec ses branches en guise de vêtements, et ses plumes dans ses cheveux.

Des plumes.

Des plumes qui ne pèsent pas plus lourd que de la poussière.

La loi de la gravité est plutôt simple, et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Santana savait, c'était que plus l'objet en question était léger, moins la gravité l'affecterait.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina recouverte sous une douche de plumes. Elle pouvait toucher la consistance duveteuse, la voir, elle pouvait la sentir caresser sa peau, se fondre à sa peau…

Devenir sa peau.

Elle entendit un son étranglé et des clameurs.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le poids insupportable était parti. Elle ne laissa pas au garçon le temps de se reprendre et courut dans sa direction, ignorant sa peau subtilement recouverte de duvet blanc soyeux.

Même après toutes ces années avec son pouvoir de métamorphose, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à ses transformations.

Dur d'être une métamorphe élémentaire.

Elle s'arrêta subitement à quelques centimètres de lui, poitrine contre poitrine, lui coupant la respiration.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Elle poussa un cri terrifiant qui fit reculer le garçon et attira d'autres clameurs de la foule.

C'était étrangement la métamorphose qu'elle maitrisait le mieux. Les autres la taquinaient toujours dessus, et la surnommaient Satan à cause d'elle, d'ailleurs.

Elle n'eu même pas besoin d'utiliser le pouvoir de la suggestion, elle pouvait déjà sentir son corps s'embrassait, les flammes léchant son corps.

Le garçon hoqueta de terreur devant la créature enflammée devant lui, ses courbes, et ses long cheveux hérissés étaient les seuls signes permettant de décrire la chose comme féminine ses orbites étincelaient, crachant furieusement des étincelles, ses cheveux, une gerbe de flamme, brulaient plus intensément que le reste de son corps.

Il tenta de se retourner et de s'enfuir mais elle fut plus rapide, et se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol.

Il se débattit avec fureur en poussant des hurlements hystériques.

La foule était plus bruyante que jamais.

« Écoute-moi. » Siffla t-elle entre ses dents, ses bras maintenant le garçon dans une clé de tête.

Il poussa un cri aigu. Puis un autre, cédant clairement à la panique.

« Écoute-moi espèce d'idiot ! Tu sens bien que tu ne brules même pas ! » Souffla t-elle un peu plus fort et en resserrant son étreinte.

Cela sembla l'atteindre et il arrêta de se débattre et tourna la tête du mieux qu'il put pour la regarder.

« Co-comment ça se fait ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? J-J'ferais tous ce que tu veux, me fais pas—»

« Chhhhh…. Tais-toi et écoute-moi. Continues à te débattre. »

Il l'a regarda sans comprendre, mais elle serra plus fort son étreinte, le forçant à la combattre.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Ça te dirait de finir ce match sans perdre la face, ni toi ni moi ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire que je te laisse une chance de t'en sortir sans bobos. Au début je me disais que j'allais mutiler ton corps pour que ça serve d'exemple pour les autres… »

Il déglutit avec difficulté et se figea, comme un lapin faisant le mort.

« Bouge, Idiot. » elle le frappa sur le crane et il se remit à se débattre, en poussant des gémissements.

« Donc, où j'en étais… ah oui, alors, voila ce qu'on va faire… »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ? »

Puck essayait de s'avancer un peu plus des limites, observant les deux silhouettes plaquaient au sol.

« Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'agir de la sorte, d'habitude c'est sois le grand spectacle de l'égo surdimensionné, soit un k.o dans la minute qui suis si elle s'ennuie. » s'inquiéta Kurt, son pouce caressant sa poitrine.

« Je ne comprends pas non plus, pourquoi adopter une telle méthode de combat, surtout contre un novice, c'est tout à fait ridicule » renchérit Rachel, le regard rivé sur le garçon à terre.

« Mmmh… C'est Santana. Il y a forcement une raison, même si on ne la comprend pas. » Divagua Quinn, la voix empreinte d'ennuie. Rachel gifla son biceps, et Quinn releva le regard vers le combat, l'air bourru. Rachel lui sourit, toute dents dehors.

Un nouveau cri de douleur venant du Jeune mutant coupa leur discussion.

« Et ces cris ! C'est horrible ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui fait ? » Cria Tina voyant le garçon se débattre furieusement sous l'étreinte puissante de la brune.

« Abandonne ! » Ils purent entendre la latino crier.

« Jamais ! » Répondit le garçon.

Une clameur s'éleva de la foule.

« Le nouveau en a dans le froc. Y'a longtemps que j'aurais abandonné face à Lopez ! »

« Il est fou, oui ! »

« Fou ou pas, respect ! »

Brittany écoutaient les commentaires des étudiants autour avant de rediriger son attention sur le « match », avec un air perplexe.

Puis, elle sourit.

Moins d'une minute passa, avant que l'adolescent pousse un râle d'épuisement et s'immobilisa sur le tapis.

Un silence suivi, avant que Santana ne se relève, l'air impassible.

« Il est out. J'ai gagné. »

Un silence, puis des applaudissements. Les professeurs vinrent chercher le jeune mutant, et s'assurèrent de son état.

Santana retrouva son apparence normale et regarda son nom s'inscrire sur le tableau, le nom du garçon s'éteignant. Elle vit le nom d'Artie et de Mercedes s'éteindre et tourna la tête vers les autres terrains, ou d'autres mutants s'affrontaient.

Apparemment, quasiment tout le monde était venu voir sa rencontre avec le nouveau.

Elle revint se placer au milieu de son groupe, sans accorder un regard au garçon dans la civière et sous les regards choqués de ses camarades.

Elle pouvait voir Rachel ouvrirent la bouche, sans nul doute sur le point de lui faire la moral quand une main se referma délicatement sur son poignet.

Elle se retourna et vit la déesse- Brittany- lui sourire doucement.

« C'est gentil, ce que tu as fait pour Rory. »

Elle n'eu pas besoin de voir ses amis pour entendre leur incompréhension et étonnement.

Elle détourna les yeux.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Faire semblant de te battre à plein pouvoirs contre lui, pour lui donner bonne contenance. C'était gentil. C'est un nouveau. Il n'avait aucune chance. Maintenant c'est un « rescapé ». Il va se faire un nom dans l'école. C'était très altruiste. »

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions, si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour moi. Cela a renforcé MA réputation. »

« Si tu avais voulu renforcer ta réputation pourquoi ne pas le mettre k.o dès le début ? »

Elle n'aimait pas l'espièglerie dans la voix de la blonde ou l'éclat d'affection dans ses yeux.

La civière avec le garçon passa à coté d'eux, et ils regardèrent l'adolescent ouvrirent les yeux, pas blesser pour un sou, et murmurer « merci » avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne et l'emporte vers l'infirmerie.

Elle n'aimait pas non plus l'expression d'émerveillement de ses amis.

Plusieurs combats passèrent et Santana commençait à s'ennuyer fermement.

Elle avait eu le temps de faire une sieste aux côtés de Puck avant que son nom ne soit appelé à nouveau.

Les deux camarades se frottèrent le visage, essayant de dissiper les restes de sommeil.

Le regard de Santana fut immédiatement attiré par le tableau électronique.

Pendant sa sieste, Blaine, Rachel, Tina, et plus étonnamment Kurt, avait été mis hors jeu.

Elle suivit sa flèche du regard et vit son nom relié à celui de Sam Evans.

A l'unisson, les deux adolescents se cherchèrent du regard.

« Wow, contre le boss final, déjà ? » plaisanta le blond.

« Je vais renvoyer ton petit cul de geek à la Star Wars Convention, comme il se doit. »

Leur groupe d'amis se resserra autour de leur terrain, poussant des cris d'encouragements.

Les deux mutants se mirent en position.

Santana regarda nonchalamment autour d'elle, observant les autres combats, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit Mike se battre contre Brittany, Tina l'encourageant au bord du terrain.

« Quoi ? Jackie Chang contre Brittany ? Mais il a déjà gagné son premier combat ! La rencontre est totalement déséquilibrée ! »

« De quoi tu parles, Santana ? Moi je dis que la blondinette à une chance. C'est vrai que tu dormais, tu ne l'as pas vu remporter son premier combat. »

Santana se retourna vivement vers Sam, voulant lui demander s'il avait vu Brittany utiliser ses pouvoirs mais le gong retentit, et le garçon prit une posture agressive.

Toute pensée parasite quitta son esprit et son corps se mit en position de défense.

Le corps du garçon ondula d'une manière surnaturelle – quoique encore proche de celle de Mike en mode ninja- et commença à s'allonger, prenant une teinte verdâtre.

« Prête à affronter le grand Sam Evans fill—»

Il fut interrompit par une boule de feu en pleine visage, l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres de là.

Elle aurait du rester concentré sur le combat, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher la blonde du regard.

Elle l'a trouva, en pleine airial, esquivant gracieusement les étoiles métalliques que Mike lui lançait.

« Chang ! On a dit pas les armes ! T'essayes de la tuer ou quoi ? »

Elle s'abaissa au dernier moment pour éviter d'être fauchée par l'immense queue verte qui revint se lover contre le corps reptilien de Sam.

Le corps du blond, long et lisse, et recouvert d'écaille comme celui d'un serpent le rendait méconnaissable.

Ça, et les lambeaux de peaux mortes brulées qui pendouillaient de son visage.

_La sale face de saumon fumé._

« Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! Une boule de feu ! Et d'aussi près ! T'essaye de me transformer en sac à main ou quoi ? »

« Ben t'étais là, avec ta gueule de Pokémon, j'ai pas pu résisté—»

« Une fois ! Une fois lors d'une fête je laisse Quinn me comparer à un Pokémon, et vous ne me laisserez jamais tranquille avec ça ! »

« Attrapez les tous, Pok— »

Il se jeta sur la brune, crocs sortis, lui laissant à peine le temps de prendre sa forme d'acier avant qu'ils ne se referment sur son épaule.

Il cria de douleur, la gueule en sang. A travers le voile de douleur, Il vit Santana reportait son attention sur le match d'à côté, l'ignorant à nouveau. Il se laissa gagner par la fureur.

Il arracha la mue de son visage, la nouvelle peau en dessous lui redonnant sa beauté d'origine et lova son corps entier autour de Santana, la capturant dans une étreinte douloureuse.

« Peut être que comme ça t'arrêteras de me prendre pour un guignol. »

« Wow, c'est qu'il en veut le Pokémon ! »

« Santana…»

« Arbok, attaque ligotage ! »

« Santana ! »

« Ce n'est pas très efficace— »

Santana était son amie, d'accord, mais elle pouvait être une vraie pétasse quand elle voulait. Ce qui était souvent. Voulant lui donner une leçon, il décida de ne plus se retenir.

La brune arrêta les fanfaronnades lorsqu'elle ses bras furent immobilisés, malgré ses efforts pour ce dégager. Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Bah alors ? On n'arrive pas à se dégager ? Abandonne et ton séjour à l'infirmerie ne devrait pas être trop long. »

« Ta mère, la vipère. »

« Mauvaise réponse… »

Il resserra son étreinte, lui arrachant finalement le cri de douleur qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir. Il lui lança un sourire vainqueur.

Elle était furieuse. Elle savait bien que Sam n'était pas un adversaire dangereux pour elle. Ce n'était pas une pépète de troisième classe, c'était Santana Lopez, la numéro une des mutantes de l'école. Elle aurait pu rôtir bouche de reptile à distance, mais non, il a fallu qu'elle mate Brittany une dernière fois, comme une mite attirait par la lumière.

Ou comme un vieux pervers dans le métro.

Et maintenant, elle allait payer ses erreurs par une défaite publique.

Une clameur retentit à l'autre bout de la salle et avec incrédulité elle vit Mike étalé de tout son long sur les tapis, Brittany à califourchon sur lui. Le nom de Mike s'effaça du grand tableau.

Brittany se redressa et offrit sa main à l'adolescent, l'expression amicale.

Le garçon lui rendit son sourire avant de saisir sa main. Une fois relevé, il passa son bras autour de son épaule et mena la blonde vers leur groupe d'amis, l'épreuve leur ayant apparemment permit de faire connaissance. Les joues de la blonde prirent une couleur rosée sous les sifflements des jeunes mutants.

C'est à ce moment que Brittany trouva son regard, l'expression déçue lorsqu'elle prit en compte la position dans laquelle Santana était.

Une bouffée de colère et de fierté envahie Santana, refusant la défaite, et encore moins devant Brittany miss Univers Pierce.

Elle fit abstraction de la douleur que Sam infligé à son corps. _Sérieusement, quand tout cela sera fini, il ne perd rien pour attendre, face de lézard._

Lorsqu'elle le senti près à comprimer son torse de nouveau elle ferma violemment les yeux et imagina son corps recouvert d'épines et de ronces, aussi dangereuses que dans la Belle au Bois Dormants.

_Ne me jugez pas. C'était le mois Disney dans la salle commune et Berry passait son temps à leurs montrer les films._

Elle su qu'elle avait réussi lorsque Sam poussa un cri indigné de douleur. Très efféminé d'ailleurs, le cri.

Par réflexe, il reprit son apparence humaine, le corps meurtri de multitudes de coupures.

Elle se jeta en avant et lui décrocha un coup de poing au visage. Il trébucha, main sur la joue, les yeux exorbités.

« Tu m'as mis un coup de poing ! » Geint-il.

« Je sais. C'était ma main. »

« Un coup de poing, Santana ! »

Elle était fatiguée, elle en avait pris plein la gueule, son égo était froissé et surtout, elle voulait faire chier le monde. Surtout Sam, qui a tenté de la transformer en burrito.

_Tellement géniale, je fais des blagues sur ma propre ethnicité. J'dois vraiment pas être dans mon assiette._

Voulant en finir, elle l'attrapa par les cheveux et enflamma son autre main.

« Abandonne. Abandonne parce que – Dieu me vienne en aide – si tu ne le fais pas, je vais te roussir chaque centimètre de la peau. Tu seras tellement imberbe que tu devras prétendre être un cancéreux jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Et je ne te raconte pas la situation au lit… »

Réalisant que Santana n'était pas loin de tout simplement pêter un câble, il battit frénétiquement l'air, essayant de déclarer forfait.

La foule l'acclama et sans un regard pour lui, Santana laissa Sam tombait au sol, rejoignant ses amis –Brittany- aux bords du ring.

« Et comme d'habitude, ta technique a la finesse et le tact d'un déguisement nazi lors d'une bar-mitsvah costumée…. »

Elle ignora le commentaire désagréable de Kurt –Quoique, cette métaphore, juste à côté de Rachel et Puck ? Le gros rebelle !-, et échangea un regard complice avec Brittany.

« Alors, on maltraite ses amis ? »

« Il l'a bien cherché. » La blonde émit un doux bruit de gorge, ses yeux se plissant sous l'amusement. Santana ressentit l'étrange envie de presser des baisers sur les coins de ses yeux. Et sur ses pommettes tachetées de petites taches brunes.

Et sur ses fines lèvres roses…

« Quoi ? » brusqua t-elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du contenu de ses pensées. Et que la déesse en question venait de toucher sa joue pour replacer une mèche rebelle. Sa peau la brulée à l'endroit effleuré.

_C'est possible de monter un sanctuaire sur la zone purifiée ?_

La blonde sourit, presque de manière condescendante. Presque. Ça, c'est le boulot d'Hummel.

« Non, je disais juste que tu n'étais plus qu'à un combat de la victoire. Excitée ? »

« Je gagne à chaque fois Brittany. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils soient tous aussi mauvais avec moi ? Ils sont jaloux parce que pendant qu'ils font leurs devoirs, moi je me prélasse sur un canapé de la salle commune. »

« Non, c'est parce que tu me jettes des boules de papiers à la tête, pendant ces mêmes devoirs. » intervint Rachel, sourcils froncés.

« Et que tu chantes à tue tête pendant les dissertations. » poursuivit Artie.

« Ou parce que tu viens à notre table piquait des affaires et nous titillait jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous craque et se lance à ta poursuite. » termina Quinn.

« C'est toujours toi d'ailleurs. Kurt aimerait bien le faire aussi, mais il manque le talent nécessaire pour ça. »

L'intéressé renifla dédaigneusement.

« Tu crois que je ne peux pas t'affronter ? »

« Oh non, loin de moi l'idée de que tu ne puisses m'affronter. Je _sais_ que tu ne fais pas le poids. »

« Moi aussi je contrôle les pouvoirs de la nature, et je peux te renvoyer dans ton boui-boui secoueur de maracas quand je veux ! »

« 1) Je suis Portoricaine 2) tu me rappelle combien tu as fini aujourd'hui ? »

L'éphèbe serra les dents.

« Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Même résultat que les autres fois. »

« La technique de soumission n'était pas réglementaire ! J'aurais du gagner mon troisième match ! »

Santana roula des yeux avant de sentir une secousse sur sa manche. Elle se tourna vers Brittany qui ne perdit pas de temps et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_Sainte mère de Dieu, la plus trainée des vierges._

« Pour la bonne chance. »

« Merci, mais mon combat est fini. »

« Pas pour toi, pour moi. »

Ils levèrent la tête vers le panneau électronique, et effectivement, Le visage de Brittany partageait l'écran avec celui de Finn.

Finn Hudson. Finnocence. Finnessa. Finnepte. Finncontinent. Face de patate.

_Oui, faire dans la dentelle, ça demande trop d'efforts._

La blonde éclata de rire sans aucune raison, la ramenant à la situation présente, et juste à temps pour la voir lui lancer un énième clin d'œil avant de sautiller jusqu'au ring.

_Quel joli petit cul. Tatie Snix en ferait des choses, à ce jolie derrière._

« Santana, évite d'avoir des pensées perverses dans un lieu publique » réprimanda Quinn.

_Comment est ce que ?_

« Tu fais toujours une drôle de tête quand tu as des pensées moins que chaste. C'est très perturbant à voir d'ailleurs, tes facettes s'approfondissent et t'as ton œil gauche qui… »

« Genre, Lucy Q, tu ne reconnaitrais pas le regard lubrique d'un prêtre pédophile, tant bien même qu'il te palucherai pour t'absoudre de tes pêchés. »

« Santana ! »

« Ça va aller, Finn. C'est ton deuxième match. Avec un peu de chance tu réussiras tes trois combats et valideras ton semestre. C'est une nouvelle, elle n'a aucune expérience, tu peux le faire. » Rassura Rachel, ignorant les deux mutantes.

« On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle peut faire » Rappela Artie.

« A part le fait qu'elle ai déjà remporté deux matchs » corrigea Mercedes.

Cela attira l'attention de Santana.

« Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? Et comment elle les a gagné ses deux derniers matchs ? »

Mike haussa les épaules, rapprochant Tina de lui.

« On s'est battu au corps-à-corps. Je ne connais pas vraiment ses pouvoirs mais je peux déjà dire que la pratique des arts martiaux et la lévitation en font parti. »

Ils le regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Vous faisiez quoi pendant qu'on se battait ? Vous ne l'avez pas vu s'élever dans les airs pour éviter mes shurikens ? »

« On regardait Santana refaire le portrait à Sam. »

« Moi par contre, je t'ai vu lui jeter tes bouts de métaux à la figure, Riz cantonais. » Gronda Santana.

« C'était un match, Santana. Et Mike ne l'aurait pas fait s'il l'avait jugeait trop dangereux ! » Défendit Tina.

Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant d'apercevoir Finnosaurus se mettre en mouvement, avec la rapidité d'un bronchiosaure. Oui, elle était d'humeur jurassique aujourd'hui.

La latino reteint le grand adolescent par le poignet. Lorsqu'elle gagna son attention elle murmura pour que seul lui l'entende.

« Ecoute moi, Walrus Boy, tu vas très gentiment te coucher durant le combat. Tu va la laisser gagner. Si je vois que tu l'as blessé, tu vas amèrement le regretter. »

« Mais Santana, la note de trimestre... »

« J'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? Je te jure, si tu la touche, je m'arrangerai pour faire de ta vie à l'institut un enfer. Peut être que je commencerai par remplacer toutes les pizzas et cheeseburgers par la bouffe végétarienne de ta naine, ça pourra pas te faire de mal, quand on y réfléchit bien… »

« Oh non, pas ça, j'y survivrai pas ! »

« Contente qu'on se soit compris. »

« Finn, mec, tout va bien ? » demanda Puck.

« Oui, oui, je… Juste un peu barbouillé. J'y vais, on m'attend."

La boule au ventre, il alla rejoindre la blonde sur le terrain.

Brittany lui sourit amicalement. Il lui rendit un sourire tordu.

« Hey. »

« Tu es très grand. »

« Euh, oui. »

« C'est ta tête qui a fait un trou dans la couche d'ozone ? »

Le garçon s'empourpra, sous les rires de ses camarades.

« Non, je ne crois pas. » C'est vrai, sait-on jamais.

« Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas à te faire souffrir dans ce cas. »

« Merci, c'est gentil. »

…

Attend.

De quoi ?

Le gong retentit. La blonde s'élança vers lui, saisit le col de sa combinaison et en quelques secondes, Finn se retrouva brutalement projeté au sol.

Nom d'une fajitas, ce n'était pas prévu ça !

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, tel un hibou, voyant la blonde prête à se jeter de nouveau sur lui et il laissa son instinct mutant prendre le dessus.

La jambe de Finn commença à croître de façon inquiétante, jusqu'à être aussi grande et épaisse qu'un tronc d'arbre.

Si Brittany était surprise, elle ne le montra pas et entreprit de sauter sur sa jambe, se rapprochant toujours plus de son visage.

Paniquant, Finn fit grossir sa main, qui percuta la blonde de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres.

« FINN ! » Menaça Santana.

Le garçon lui envoya un regard constipé. Brittany, frottant sa poitrine, ne sembla pas particulièrement perturbée par le dernier coup du garçon. En effet, ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis que Santana vit que la blonde volait.

Tout simplement.

La blonde, la tête levée vers le plafond en plexiglas, semblait chercher quelque chose.

Finn en profita pour se relever et faire croître son corps entier, frôlant à présent la dizaine de mètres.

Les cris de Santana furent ignorés, et les grands battoirs de mains du garçon se rapprochèrent dangereusement de la blonde, qui était heureusement trop rapide pour que le mutant puisse l'attraper.

Frustré, le garçon sembla oublier où il se trouvait et commença à courser la blonde, qui virevoltait tout autour de son visage.

Sa main s'écrasa sur le mur, et le sol à maintes reprises, laissant des fissures sur tout ce qu'il touchait.

« On dirait un bébé de Tchernobyl attardé essayant d'attraper un insecte. »

« Ta verve m'impressionnera toujours, Puckerman. »

« J'ai toujours su que t'appréciais ma verge, Hummel. »

« Arrêtez ou je vais gerber. »

« Je trouve tes allusions sexuelles envers mon petit ami déplacées, Noah. »

« Moi ce que je trouve de déplacées, c'est la masse collante que t'appelles des cheveux. On dirait que Hummel t'as fait un facial et que tu t'es jamais lavé les cheveux après ça ! »

« OH MON DIEU ! »

« Ça y est, j'vais vomir… »

« Dîtes, on peut suivre le match, plutôt que vos discussions déguelasses ? »

Le sol tremblait à chaque pas que Finn faisait, à la poursuite de Brittany.

La jeune fille se posa sur sa joue, avant de déguerpir lorsque la main du garçon s'abattit à l'endroit même où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

Il poussa un râle de douleur avant de s'effondrer au sol, faisant trembler le bâtiment entier.

« Je rêve où il vient de s'en coller une ? »

« Mais quel idiot. Mais quel idiot… »

« Nan, c'est pas possible, il le fait exprès… »

« Quinn, arrête donc de rire comme ça, tu vas finir par t'étouffer… »

Doucement, Brittany descendit –comme un ange, si vous demandiez à Santana- et se posa sur le torse du garçon, qui avait perdu quelques mètres après sa blessure et sa chute.

Il grogna, ouvrant un œil pour voir la jeune fille assise en tailleur sur lui, se moquant de lui.

Non, pas moqueuse. Juste amusée.

Elle se pencha au sol, avant de frapper trois fois.

« J'abandonne. »

Un silence enveloppa sa réponse avant la consternation générale.

« QUOI ? »

« QUOI ? »

« QUOI ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Elle haussa les épaules avant de lui répondre.

« Mes notes ne dépendent pas de mon résultat. Comme je viens d'arriver, je n'ai pas encore d'examens. Il serait dommage que je prenne la place d'un autre à qui la récompense aurait été profitable, surtout lorsqu'elle ne m'apporterai rien, à moi. »

Et sur cette explication, elle sautilla vers le groupe d'amis.

« J'ai fini alors ? »

Les autres l'a regardait encore de manière quelque peu surprise, mais Santana les ignora et posa la main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

« Ça va ? Rien de Cassé ? J'ai vu Graup te toucher quelques fois, tu n'es pas blessée ? »

« Non, y'a pas de risque, je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air. »

« C'était très altruiste de ta part Brittany. » approuva doucement Quinn. « Un peu trop même, pour Hudson. »

Rachel émit un petit son agacée à la mention de son petit ami, mais semblait plus contrariée par le garçon que par les plaisanteries à son sujet.

« En effet, je dois avouée que c'était généreux, quoique plutôt normal lorsqu'on y regarde bien, mais tu as eu la présence d'esprit de t'en rendre compte… »

Santana eut la satisfaction de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à lever les yeux au ciel.

« …Mais Finn aurait pu sérieusement te blesser, et il a laissé son ego prendre le dessus sur sa conscience. Je suis contente que tu sois saine et sauve. »

Ne s'attendant pas à ça, Santana ne masqua pas sa surprise, pas même lorsque Quinn posa sa main sur l'épaule de la petite brune, en signe de réconfort. Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz au pays des merveilles…

« Se battre n'est pas la meilleure façon de faire connaissance, mais lorsque l'examen est fini, tu devrais te joindre à nous. » Proposa amicalement Sam, passant un bras autour de Mercedes.

_Il avait pas dit le contraire, au début, Nagini ?_

Brittany rougit gênée, et encore sous le coup de la transformation en reptile de Sam.

Kurt s'en rendant compte, reprit.

« Etre différent, être un mutant n'est pas facile, mais ce n'est plus aussi dur lorsqu'on est entouré de gens comme nous, et nous avons toujours de la place pour quelqu'un comme toi dans notre groupe d'amis. »

Mal à l'aise mais touchée, la blonde acquiesça timidement de la tête.

« Bon ça suffit, vous aller la faire flipper avec vos paroles sectaires, T'es quoi, Hummel, un témoin de Jéhovah ? »

Un peu plus loin, Finn, qui après s'être remit de sa surprise, fanfaronnait avec des garçons de la promo, poussa un cri dramatique.

« Quoi ? Mais nan, c'est injuste ! Je viens tout juste de finir mon second match ! »

« Où est le problème Finn ? Y'a encore cinq seconde, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire combien ton match avait été facile et comment tu aurais pu le faire dans ton sommeil ! »

Finn eut la décence de prendre un air gêné devant le regard accusateur – et un peu méprisant- de ses amis.

« Belle preuve d'irrespect et de vantardise, Hudson » réprimanda Mercedes.

Brittany haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de me battre contre toi pour savoir que je n'aurais eu aucune difficulté à te vaincre. T'es nul. Je suis géniale. »

Plusieurs gloussements s'élevèrent sous le regard constipé de Finn.

« Par contre, je ne crois pas que ton prochaine adversaire soit aussi gentil que moi. »

Confus, ils dirigèrent leur regard vers le tableau où le visage moqueur de Santana jaugeait celui de Finn.

_Quinn avait raison, Il a vraiment une tête en forme de patate. C'est terrifiant._

Les yeux de Finn donnaient l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites d'une seconde à l'autre, sous les cris des mutants alentour.

Il tourna la tête en direction de Santana et son sang se glaça sous l'expression sadique de la brune. Il put notait l'expression déçue mais tout aussi dangereuse sur le visage de Quinn. Rachel semblait en pleine prière.

« Quelle chance, Santana, tu vas affronter la bête. J'aurais adoré être celle qui apporte une expression de malheur et de douleur sur son….visage. Autre que celles de constipations, bien sur. »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Quinn. Lui et moi ont avaient un accord, et après son comportement avec Brit, il va regretter d'être sorti de l'océan pour venir ramper sur notre terrain de jeu. »

En disant ces mots, Santana surveilla automatiquement Brittany, qui était partie s'assoir sur un banc avec Puck, les deux prient dans une conversation mouvementée, à en juger par les grands signes de mains.

Quinn partagea un rictus avec Sam et Mercedes, ainsi que Blaine et Kurt qui étaient aux bords des terrains.

Bien que les trois premiers aient l'air amusé, Kurt renvoya un rictus à Quinn.

« Britt, hein ? On en est déjà aux petits surnoms ? Tu ne perds pas de temps, Santana. »

_De quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils bavent les – j'ai appelé Brittany « Brit » !_

« C'était plus court à dire, aller pas chercher n'importe quoi. »

« Je ne sais pas Santana, on devrait peut être allé demander ce qu'en pense "Brit" »

« Occupe-toi de ton petit cul bien plein, Hummel ! »

« Aaaw, le prend pas comme ça S, je suis sûre qu'elle le prendrait bien, elle. Avec un peu de chance, ça lui plaira tellement qu'elle te fera un bisou sur la joue. Oh, attend un peu, c'est déjà fait. »

Ils gloussèrent en cœur, Rachel joignant étonnamment le groupe dans leurs taquineries, devant une Santana fulminante. Sam lui tirailla les joues en faisant des bruits de bébés

« Santana a une amoureuse ! Santana a une amoureuse ! »

Elle frappa ses mains hors de portée de son visage, les joues rouges par les pincements et par l'humiliation. Paniquée, elle surveilla la blonde en question, qui n'avait apparemment rien suivie et s'amusait à tirer sur la crête de Puck pendant que ce dernier faisait des bruits d'animaux.

_Qu'est ce que ces deux là foutent ?_

« J'en ai rien à faire de la nouvelle ! Et je ne suis pas le moins du monde intéressée, ok ? »

« Le plus gros mensonge d'Amérique ! » s'écria Mercedes dramatiquement.

« Et ils avaient les Kennedy. » ajouta Blaine, acquiesçant.

Devant la ''sale bande de hyènes'' qu'était ses amis, elle se rua vers le ring pour éviter de perdre son sang-froid et d'en étrangler un. Surement Berry.

_C'est toujours Berry. Même quand ce n'est pas elle. C'est ma maxime._

Finn l'observait avec appréhension et elle lui envoya un rictus plein de dents. Il recula, l'air peu rassuré.

« Ça à l'air de vous amusez de me casser les couilles. Et ben maintenant je vais casser les tiennes. Littéralement. »

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas où est le problème, ta copine a abandonné, elle se sentait pas de taille, ça arrive. Elle n'est pas très forte. Je pense que tu la surestime un _peu trop_. »

…

_Il est sérieux là, Moby Dick ?_

Il commença à transpirer sous son regard vide et incrédule. Meurtrier, également, à noter.

« … »

« … »

« Santana ? »

« Je pense que tu respires un _peu trop_. »

« Santana— »

« Je pense que ton cœur bat un _peu trop_. »

« Santana je voulais pas d— »

« Je crois que ton corps reçoit un _peu trop_ de sang. »

« C'est pas drôle ! »

Le gong à peine retentit, La brune se dirigea vers Finn, sans se presser. Le garçon déglutit avec difficulté, essayant de trouver une issue.

L'air autour de Santana craquela, et des étincelles bleues et dorées s'échappèrent de son corps. Finn laissa échapper un couinement lorsqu'il vit les décharges électriques entourant la brune.

_Comme un super sayajin. Vous savez, les guerriers de l'espace qui—_

…Peut être avait elle passé trop de temps avec Sam.

En quelques secondes, Santana s'était tout simplement transformée en panneau lumineux de Las Vegas.

…Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle avait déjà touché l'électricité… ?

_Voila ce qui arrive, lorsque l'on laisse trainer ses doigts un peu partout. Et dans la prise de courant. Prédestinée au lesbianisme, je l'ai toujours dit._

Finn criait comme une fillette à présent, toute pensée d'attaque très loin de son esprit. Les yeux révulsés, Santana pointa sa main vers lui, saturant d'électricité.

« Je me sens d'humeur fruits de mer aujourd'hui, Hudson. A quelle sauce veux-tu être mangé ? »

Le garçon, idiot, mais pas fou, se jeta sur le coach Beiste, hurlant.

« J'ABANDONNE! J'ABANDONNE! Mais la laissé pas me frire ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! »

Beiste cracha un poumon dans son sifflet, annonçant la fin du match. Santana observa avec satisfaction son nom s'allumait en rouge sur l'écran, aux côtés de celui de Quinn et de Puck.

Cherchant autour d'elle, elle ricana lorsqu'elle aperçut un peu plus loin un puma la gueule pleine de lambeaux de ce qui semblait être les restes d'une combinaison. Elle vit également Karofsky s'enfuir en courant, ses mains cachant ses fesse meurtries et _nues_.

L'audience éclata de rire et le puma récupéra une forme humaine, crachant les morceaux de tissus. Santana l'approcha et retira un morceau coincé dans une mèche de cheveux.

« On s'amuse, Fabray ? »

« J'adore ces examens ! » s'écria Quinn, dans un rare moment d'euphorie. Santana sourie à pleine dents et échangea un high five avec la blonde.

Solidarité entre Métamorphes. Si Santana pouvait se changer en la matière et les éléments, Quinn pouvait se transformer en n'importe quel animal, plus ou moins réel. Cela marchait un peu différemment que les pouvoirs de Santana, le toucher n'étant pas nécessaire.

Heureusement, sinon, va falloir que Quinn explique son remake de Jurassic Park lors de la saint Valentin.

Puck rejoint les deux mutantes, passant ses bras autour de leurs épaules.

« Alors les filles, il semblerait que cette fois çi, nous ferons tout les trois parties des privilégiés ! Ah ! Pas de devoir, ni d'examens pour les trois prochains mois ! Hummel est encore en train de faire sa crise d'hystérie. »

« Kurt est mauvais perdant. Blaine l'aidera à passer à autre chose. »

« En attendant on peut aller narguer les autres ! »

Maintenant que les épreuves étaient terminées, la masse d'élèves commençait à se dissiper, se dirigeant vers le réfectoire pour déjeuner.

Les trois adolescents rejoignirent leurs amis à l'entrer du gymnase.

« - Sérieusement, ce coup n'était pas réglementaire, j'avais TOUTES mes chances de faire parti de la poignée de gagnants ! »

« Aaah, Pleure pas Hummel, la prochaine fois peut être ? »

Le garçon fusilla Santana du regard.

« Ce n'est pas juste Santana ! »

« Mais la vie est injuste. Sinon on ne serait pas là, cloitrés comme des animaux, comme des rebuts de la société. »

Elle avait commencé cette phrase comme une taquinerie, mais les choses prirent une tournure plus noire qui força Kurt à ne répondre que par le silence.

Attrapant la main sur sa taille, elle était prête à arracher les yeux de celui qui osait la toucher, lorsqu'elle se trouva face à face avec le sourire Colgate white de Brittany.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouvant rien à dire, la referma et se contenta d'ignorer la Blonde sous le regard narquois de ses amis.

Elle ne put retenir le léger hoquet lorsque cette dernière lia leur petit doigt ensemble.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont du Hutspot au réfectoire ? C'est mon plat préféré… »

* * *

Brittany s'adapta très vite à l'ambiance générale du groupe, et en l'espace de quelques semaines, elle devint un membre à part entière du petit amas de mutants.

Tout le monde était très heureux d'ajouter un ami dans leurs rangs, et l'ambiance s'en ressentit.

Santana de son côté était devenue tout simplement inséparable de Brittany. Les deux adolescentes passaient leurs journées ensembles, déjeuners ensemble, et passer leur temps libre le soir ensemble.

Mercedes prétend même avoir vu Santana se faufiler plusieurs fois la nuit hors du dortoir. Cette dernière avait toujours démenti les faits.

Cette nouvelle amitié avait beaucoup amusé les autres qui avaient pour nouveau jeu de taquiner Santana sur sa relation avec Brittany à toutes les occasions.

Bien sur, le jeu a vite tourner au vinaigre lorsque Santana, piquait à vif, finissait par enflammer le mobilier ou les criblait d'épines de ronces à des places stratégiques.

Mais malgré toutes les piques et sous-entendus de leurs amis –- il semblerait que Santana se soit fait « friend-zoned » ce qui créa le grand débat printemps 2012 à McKinley High Teaching Institut pour savoir si oui ou non Brittana était réalisable.

C'est plus tard cet après-midi que Santana pénétra dans la salle commune de sa section comme une météorite pénétrant l'atmosphère.

Rapide, destructrice et avec beaucoup de frictions.

« Face de choux ! »

Blaine releva soudainement la tête de son cahier et voyant Santana avancer et souffler comme une créature du paléolithique vers lui, poussa le dit cahier vers un Sam qui mimait à merveille la carpe cendrée hors de l'eau.

Une bouche pareille, ça aide.

Elle frappa les deux mains sur la table et avança le visage vers lui, menaçant.

Il s'efforça de garder contenance, enrager Santana plus qu'elle ne l'était ne ferait que raccourcir son espérance de vie.

Il lui offrit un regard poliment intéressé et se retint de remarquer à voix haute que ses joues avaient une belle couleur vermeille qui n'avait rien à voir avec le « Je vais te vomir un petit chat mort au visage » rougissement de fureur habituel.

Kurt lui avait dit qu'il pouvait se montrer très insensible dans certaines de ses remarques, et une comme celle là lui vaudrait la mort par exsanguination par Santana.

« Que puis-je faire pour te rendre service Santana ? »

« 1) Arrête de parler comme Berry, ça me donne envie de cirer mon entière collection de chaussures avec ta tête et 2) Kurt. »

« Kurt ? »

« Tu veux qu'il se fasse Kurt ? Parce que, je veux pas briser tes espérances mais— »

« Ta Gueule, Pokémon. Et oui, Kurt. Je veux que tu dises à ta nymphe et Aretha sa complice d'arrêter de m'espionner et de faire des sous-entendus douteux à chaque fois que je passe du temps avec Brit. Elle va finir par se poser des questions.»

« Ce n'est pas bien méchant, Santana, Kurt et Mercedes essayent juste de vous aider à réaliser vos- »

« Ton Boy-toy lui a donné un pamphlet avec pour titre « Alors comme ça on veut jouer à 'cherche le salami' avec sa meilleure amie ? » »

« … »

« Je crois que Quinn s'est trompée de pamphlet. »

« Oui, là on dirait un plan à trois. Ou une anomalie physique. Brittany est intersexuée ? »

Sam se ratatina sur son siège lorsque Santana se tourna brusquement vers lui.

« Attend, Quinn aussi est dans le coup ? J'aurais du m'y attendre, dès qu'il s'agit de faire de ma vie un enfer, elle est la première. »

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, prévoyant une migraine. Les deux garçons la fixaient avec un air compatissant. Ils échangèrent un regard.

« Santana, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de privé et que tu n'apprécie pas l'invasion de ton espace personnel comme ça mais… » Commença diplomatiquement Blaine.

« Mais il est évident que toi et Brittany, c'est pas platonique. » conclut Sam.

La brune leur lança un regard venimeux.

« Ecoute, je sais que ça te fais chier, mais de nous dire que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour Brittany, ce serait vraiment se foutre de nous. Santana, depuis le jour même où elle est arrivait, tu ne l'as pas quitté. Tu lui porte ses affaires, tu l'attends à la fin des cours, t'as plein de petites attentions pour elle. »

« Comme lorsque tu as fait une crise quand on a mangé un tajine de la mer parce qu'elle est allergique aux crustacés. » se rappela Blaine.

« Lorsqu'elle te complimente ou qu'elle te fait une réflexion, tu ne t'énerves même pas ! Je t'ai vu rougir ! Ne mens pas ! Et elle est toujours en train de te tripoter."

« Hier soir, tu t'es même assise sur elle pendant Mulan. » Continua Blaine.

Ça commençait d'ailleurs à être flippant, le nombre de choses que le hobbit remarquait à propos de ses habitudes.

« Franchement Santana, depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avec quelqu'un. » Termina Sam, un peu désemparé avec la situation.

Blaine gigota sa bouche sur le côté, émettant un bruit d'intense réflexion.

« Moi je crois que si Santana refuse de nous avouer qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Brittany et elle, c'est parce que justement, elle ne sait pas s'il se passe quelque chose. »

Sam ouvrit la bouche, un éclat de compréhension sur son visage.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle-même ne sait pas où elles en sont toutes les deux ? »

« C'est ça. C'est ce que je pense. »

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent finalement leurs regards conjoints vers Santana, qui se tenait rigides, les poings serrés le long du corps, et une étrange expression sur le visage.

Soudainement, elle s'assit brutalement sur une chaise, les mains dans les cheveux.

« Je lui ai envoyé pleins de signaux, mais rien à faire ! Tout à l'air normal pour elle ! Mais je ne suis pas folle, hein ? Y'a bien quelque chose entre nous, je le sens ! Tous ces sous-entendus, ces regards persistants. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle dormait mieux quand j'étais avec elle ! »

« Mercedes avait raison ! »

« Vous dormez carrément ensemble ? »

« Oui et toujours rien ! »

Les deux garçons parurent choqués.

« Et elle t'a toujours pas sauté dessus ? »

« C'est étrange. Elle a l'air très intéressé pourtant. Je veux dire, y'a des signes qui ne trompent pas. »

« Tu devrais peut être lui sauter dessus quand vous êtes dans le lit, t'auras ta réponse tout de suite. »

Santana leva les yeux au ciel. Un conseil pareil, elle pouvait faire sans.

« Ou peut être que Santana devrait tout simplement être franche avec elle. »

Les trois adolescents sursautèrent à l'arrivé de la nouvelle voie, et soudainement, La silhouette de Tina se forma de plus en plus nettement sur la chaise à côté d'eux.

« Depuis combien de temps t'es là toi ? »

« Depuis le début. Mais j'y suis habituée. Les gens ne me voient même plus. »

« Ça, c'est parce que tu _es_ invisible, Go-go. » Rétorqua Santana.

Tina l'ignora. Elle poursuivit.

« Le fait est que tu ne la connais pas si bien que ça Santana. Brittany n'est là que depuis deux mois. Nous n'avons même pas d'explication scientifique à ses capacités. La franchise pait. Tu devrais lui parler, tout simplement. »

« C'est vrai qu'a part briller plus ou moins fort certains jours, jouer les ninjas, et flotter dans les airs, on sait toujours pas trop ce qu'elle peut faire. »

« Elle brille aussi la nuit ? Ça doit être chiant pour dormir. »

« Oui mais au moins tu la perds pas de vue. Elle peut être pratique dans le noir. »

« Ça suffit vous deux, vous voulez que je vous aide ? Et elle se met en 'veilleuse' la nuit.»

« Sur la défensive. On peut ajouter ça à ton comportement. Over-protectrice. »

« Et c'est pas mal, la veilleuse.»

« Vous dîtes ça, » intervint Tina, « Mais l'autre jour avec Mike on est passé devant l'atrium et elle était en train de prendre un bain de soleil… »

« Oui elle fait toujours ça. Des qu'il y a un peu de soleil, elle sort et va dormir sous les rayons ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Oui mais est ce que tu y vas avec elle ? »

Santana eu l'air perplexe.

« Non, elle peut y passer des heures, et souvent elle se volatilise tout simplement, donc j'attend qu'elle rentre. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je crois bien qu'elle ne se contente pas d'irradier de lumière. Je pense plutôt qu'elle convertit l'énergie.

« Quoi, comme Astro boy ? Elle vole aussi en petite culotte avec une coupe de cheveux de bouquetin ? »

« Ta gueule, bouche à cunni. »

« S'il vous plait, pour une fois, restons sur le sujet principal, je veux pas entendre vos cochonneries… »

« Le fait est qu'elle faisait circuler l'énergie accumulée dans son corps, jusqu'à ses poings. Elle utilise l'énergie solaire. »

La révélation créa un blanc autour de la table.

« Tu crois pas qu'elle nous aurait prévenue si elle avait le pouvoir de mettre l'institut en ruine ? »

« Je passe tout mon temps avec elle, je l'aurais vu si elle… » Tenta Santana avant de reporter son regard vers Tina. Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

« Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, c'est qu'il y a juste plein de choses qu'on ne sait pas d'elle. » Elle prit un air mutin. « Pour tout ce qu'on en sait, elle pourrait être Télépathe, et lire toutes nos pensées depuis qu'elle est arrivée. »

Elle quitta la salle, satisfaite, sous les regards choqués de Blaine et Sam, et de l'expression horrifiée de Santana.

* * *

Après cette discussion avec Tina et les garçons, Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller constamment Brittany.

Tout cela lui paraissait stupide, si Brittany avait le pouvoir de se la jouer Hulk sur l'institut, elle n'en avait apparemment pas l'intention.

Rassurer, Santana laissa glisser cet élément à l'arrière de son esprit.

Jusqu'à ce jour au gymnase.

L'accès aux salles d'entrainements était permanent pour ceux qui le souhaitaient, et il se trouve qu'au plus grand déplaisir de Santana, Brittany aime se lever très tôt pour suivre une routine sportive tout les matins.

Et Santana, toujours _serviable_ – Kurt s'est étouffé avec son smoothie quand il l'a appris-, avait décidé d'accompagner la blonde tout les matins, participant parfois aux exercices.

Elle était juste partie leur chercher des boissons, et lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la porte, elle aperçut les immenses silhouettes de pachydermes de David Karofsky et Azimio Adams surplomber Brittany, qui semblait si fragiles à côté des deux bibendums.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la conversation pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour parler du beau temps ou lui demander la marque de son jeans.

_Quoique, avec Gayrofsky…_

Elle pouvait voir également les poings serrés de la blonde, ses lèvres tirées vers le bas, et ses sourcils entrechoqués.

Une alarme se déclencha dans son esprit lorsqu'Azimio brandit le poing vers elle, et Karofsky l'attrapa par le biceps.

Avec un grondement de fureur, Santana était prête à se lancer sur l'arrière-train préhistorique de ces deux néandertaliens, mais à la vue de la blonde, elle pila.

Brittany, qui jusque là, c'était toujours montré de bonne composition, semblait bouillonner de rage.

Les particules lumineuses nacrées semblaient se déplacer sur son corps jusqu'à l'envelopper complètement, donnant l'impression que de la fumée blanche s'échapper de son corps. La lumière se concentra autour de ses poings d'où jaillirent des étincelles d'énergie pure.

Ses cheveux, auparavant détachés, s'étaient libérés et flottaient autour de son visage, comme des fils translucides.

Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol, et la faisait flotter, lui donnant de la hauteur, et la rendant plus intimidante.

C'est là que Santana remarqua ses yeux. Ils irradiaient de lumière, comme des phares de voitures, sauf pour ses pupilles, qui étaient d'un bleu fluorescent des plus perturbant.

Santana n'eu même pas le temps de jurer qu'une explosion retentit, et elle se protégea les oreilles, s'accroupissant.

Lorsque la fumée s'était dissipé elle put voir un cratère fumant d'au moins un mètre de diamètres aux pieds des deux adolescents, qui, s'ils avaient parut hésitant à provoquer la blonde auparavant, s'enfuyaient dorénavant la queue entre les jambes.

_Finnept peut s'estimer heureux qu'elle ne se soit pas lancée en mode Tesseract sur ses miches, la dernière fois._

Elle rejoint la blonde qui sourit, comme si de rien n'était, et lorsque Santana jeta un œil au trou dans le sol, Brittany haussa les épaules avant d'emmener la brune un peu plus loin dans la salle pour faire un entrainement d'aérobic.

Il y avait à présent un cratère dans le gymnase, Brittany avait le pouvoir de transformer l'institut en purée pour bébé, Principale Holliday allait massacrer l'un d'entre eux, et Karofsky et Adams étaient trop stupide pour ne pas revenir se venger.

Était-ce mal si la seule chose à laquelle Santana pouvait penser, c'était si Brittany était une de ses filles qui pouvaient atteindre l'orgasme juste en s'étirant à la gym ?

…

…

…

Si vous vous demandiez, Oui, elle faisait bien partie de cette élite, pourquoi croyez vous qu'elle l'accompagne tout les jours ?

* * *

La sonnerie retentit, et Santana ressortit du bureau de Holly, les épaules tombantes. En effet, La principale n'était pas vraiment jouasse d'avoir un trou de la taille de sa liste de fuck-buddy dans son gymnase, mais après quelques explications, et étant la chouchoute de la principale, Santana avait réussi à renverser la situation et mettre tout sur le dos des deux agresseurs.

Après avoir réglé ce petit détail, Holly demanda à passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Alors, ça avance pas des masses, hein ? »

« De ? »

« Toi et la miss Sunshine. »

S'il y avait quelque chose dont Holly Holliday était fière, c'était de sa manière de s'immiscer dans la vie de ses étudiants, et retenir toutes les nouveautés et rumeurs du moment.

Cette femme pourrait travailler chez Voila Magazine. Ou Public.

Voyant l'expression contrariée de Santana, qui fixait résolument le mur, la blonde se moqua.

« En effet, Quinn et Kurt ont raison. En déni à ce point, c'est inquiétant. »

_Sales fouines mutantes._

« Peut être que je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de parler de ce qui pourrait bien se passer entre Brit et moi ? »

« C'est le bal d'été la semaine prochaine. Et Mercedes m'a dit que tu ne l'avais toujours pas invité, bien que – et je cite- tu en crèves d'envie. Et Blaine m'a expliqué que tu avais peur de te faire jeter alors que – et je cite toujours- même un attardé aveugle, sourd et saoul peut voir qu'elle en pince pour toi. »

_Pourquoi est ce qu'elle est amie avec ces gens là, déjà ?_

_Et cette bonne femme parle vraiment à tout le monde !_

Holly laissa Santana mariner dans sa contrariété quelques instants, avant de reprendre plus doucement, et sérieusement.

« Tu sais que je suis là pour toi Santana. Je te connais depuis que tu es toute petite, lorsque tes parents t'ont amenés. Tu veux en parler ? »

_Non, Bitch, c'est pas Oprah, ici._

Voyant que Santana ne desserrait pas les mâchoires, bien qu'elle est perdu son air vexé, Holly opta pour une nouvelle méthode.

« Très bien. Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, je peux le comprendre, je ne devrais pas faire de faveurs comme ça, tu as raison. »

Elle s'interrompit avant de reprendre, un sourire espiègle au visage.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas dans ta chambre, Santana. »

Lorsqu'elle vit l'adolescente se raidir, son sourire s'élargit.

« Tu connais le règlement. Découcher est formellement interdit. Surtout pour aller rejoindre la chambre d'_une_ de tes camarades. »

_Comment est-ce qu'elle… ?_

« Mercedes peut se montrer pleine d'informations utiles. »

_Je vais récupérer les mues de Trouty Mouth et je les foutrais dans son lit. Je vais te la faire chanter, Whitney Houston._

Santana attendit sa punition, paniquant déjà à l'idée de devoir trouver une parade pour rejoindre la chambre de Brittany.

« OU alors, on pourrai faire un compromis. »

La brune releva brutalement la tête.

« Le bal est la semaine prochaine. »

Confuse, Santana intervint.

« Oui, tu l'a déjà dit. »

« Demande à Brittany d'être ton rendez vous. »

« Pardon ? »

« Demande à Brittany d'y aller avec toi. En rencard. »

« Je crois pas, nan. Et je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire. »

« Très bien, alors tu est bannie de la chambre de Brittany. »

« QUOI ? NON ! »

« Alors demande-lui. Demande-lui et je ferme les yeux sur tes écarts. »

Santana la regarda remuer derrière son bureau, toute satisfaite. Quel genre de Dirlo se comporte comme ça ? Elle l'aurait déjà reporté, si elle n'aimait pas autant cette timbrée.

Pas comme si elle allait le lui dire de toute façon.

« …Tu te rends compte que si je lui demande, que si elle dit oui, que… » Elle s'interrompit, imaginant la scène, « que si elle et moi, par miracle, on… sortait ensemble, le fait que je dorme avec elle dans sa chambre— »

« De quoi ? Tu dis quelque chose ? Parce que moi j'entends rien ! »

Santana regarde avec incrédulité Holly, se lever, les doigts dans les oreilles, et parlant plus fort que nécessaire.

« Aucune idée de quoi tu parles ! Bon maintenant file prendre ton petit-déjeuner, ils ont des tacos aux Nutella ce matin, et je veux y aller avant que les morfales engloutissent tout ! »

Holly la poussa vers la sortie.

« Et n'oublie pas, date échéante : Vendredi prochain ! »

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva à la porte du bureau de la principale. Elle retint la porte avec sa main avant de crier.

« Holly ! Merci ! »

« J'ai cru que tu ne le dirai jamais ! Allez ouste ! Va chercher ta copine ! »

La sonnerie l'a tira de ses pensées et elle se dirigea vers l'atrium, l'appétit soudainement coupé, et une certaine mutante occupant ses pensées.

* * *

Elle savait qu'elle trouverait Brittany à L'atrium. La blonde avait toujours fini le petit-déjeuner en première pour pouvoir profiter des rayons du soleil du matin.

_Les meilleures de la journée, d'après elle._

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'espace vert, il n'y avait aucun signe de la blonde.

A la fois, déçue et soulagée, Santana profita de ces quelques minutes de répit pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire.

_Comment tu expliques à une fille que depuis le moment où vous vous êtes rencontrées, tout ce que tu voulais c'était de fourrer ta langue dans sa gorge ?_

_J'vais ressembler à un creeper ! Ou pire, à Berry ! _

Un doute soudain l'envahie. Et si elle riait ? Si elle se moquait d'elle ? Ou si elle était dégoutée ? Depuis tout ce temps, Santana voulait la posséder, l'embrasser, peut être coucher avec elle. Sa soi disant meilleure amie ? Et si elle était furieuse, se sentait trahie ? Si elle l'a haïssait ? Si elle ne voulait plus jamais la voire ?

Oh mon dieu, et si elle partait ?

_Urgh._

_Excusez moi pendant que je vomie mes reins._

« Santana ? »

La voix de la blonde la sortie de sa torpeur. Elle semblait amusée.

En même temps, Il y avait de quoi, avec la brune penchée en avant, les bras autour d'un arbre comme une bouée de sauvetage.

« Brittany ? »

Elle la chercha dans les alentours, mais ne la vit nulle part.

Confuse, elle se redressa et retint un cri de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la blonde.

Plus précisément nez à bouche. La blonde flottait à quelques mètres du sol, la tête en bas, les jambes repliées.

Santana pensa que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de faire ça juste après le déjeuner, mais elle supposait que si la blonde le faisait, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de risques qu'elle déclenche les chutes du Niagara version Napalm.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fini par se rendre compte de la proximité de Brittany, qui la fixait, les yeux grand ouverts, comme si elle voyait quelque chose que seule elle pouvait voire.

Santana tenta de reculer, intimidée, et se trouva adossée au tronc d'un gros chêne.

Pas perturbée pour autant, Brittany se rapprocha, la fixant toujours de cette manière si particulière.

La blonde leva doucement une de ces mains, et lutta quelques instants avec la gravité pour replacer une mèche de cheveux noire derrière une oreille bronzée.

« Tu est là pour me demander quelque chose. » Son ton, n'était pas, interrogateur. C'était une affirmation. « Tu veux savoir si je veux t'accompagner au bal d'été. »

Pétrifiée, Santana resta muette et immobile.

« Tu veux savoir quels sont réellement mes pouvoirs. » Elle leva doucement le menton de Santana, esquissant un sourire lorsqu'elle senti ce dernier trembler sous ses doigts, malgré le visage brave que Santana essayait d'afficher.

« Et tu veux aussi savoir ce que je pense de notre relation. De toi. » Souffla t-elle, avant de supprimer tout espace entre elle et Santana, leurs lèvres s'écrasant les unes sous les autres de manière fluide, considérant que l'une d'entre elles avaient la tête en bas.

Brittany n'était apparemment pas pressée de rompre le baiser.

Elle l'avait _initié_.

_Si c'est sa manière de me répondre, je veux bien lui poser des questions plus souvent. Même me changer en Berry s'il le faut. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser au Polly Pocket aussi souvent._

Leurs lèvres se détachèrent, et Brittany ne put retenir un sourire mutin en voyant Santana papillonner des paupières, la bouche entre-ouverte, l'expression interloquée, cherchant une explication qui continuait de lui échapper.

Le visage irradiant d'espièglerie, Brittany approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Santana, comme pour lui révéler un secret.

« Je suis télépathe. »

FIN.

* * *

**Pour ceux qui se demandent comment ça marche, j'ai tout simplement pris les pouvrois de Xavin et Karolina de The Runaways pour Brittana. Voici un magnifique fanart de Brittany et Santana avec leurs pouvoirs de Afterlaughs sur Tumblr http:. . /tumblr_m0ffg2LXA01qlgnvho1_1280..png (enlever les parenthèses et les points.)**

**Pour ce qui est des autres :  
**

**Tina : Invisibilité (je pouvais pas résister)  
**

**Mike : Ninja !  
**

**Mercedes : Champs de force et télékinesie  
**

**Sam : Transformation reptilienne  
**

**Puck : Comme Spike de X men  
**

**Finn : Controle de la croissance corporel  
**

**Rachel : Voix supersonic (ses pouvoirs varient en focntion de la chanson. parce que j'aime imaginer Rachel se défendre en chantant du Celine Dion.)  
**

**Quinn : Shapeshifter version animaux  
**

**Blaine : Flash de JL ou Teen Titans  
**

**Kurt : Controle de la nature. Il ressemble a une nymphe. (j'avais un très beau fanart pour ça, mais aucune idée de ce qu'en j'ai fait.)  
**

**Artie : Inventeur de génie (il a des jambes mécaniques !  
**

**Je n'ai pas fait les profs, ni n'ai précisé pour David et Azimio, je vous laisse le choix !  
**

**Vous connaissez le deal, Laissez moi vos impressions ! Toodles !  
**


	3. Not ONLY Victoria's Secret

**Mmmh, et bien je choisis un drôle de moment pour reprendre mes vieilles fics, mais plus je déteste la série, plus ça me donne envie d'écrire. Surtout pour la communauté Brittana, donc voila, je partage avec vous. Glee n'est pas l'entière raison pour laquelle j'ai arrêté d'écrire, vu que j'ai eu l'extrême intelligence d'exploser mon pc sans copier les données. 11 000 mots, ça devrait le faire, non ?**

**PS : Chapitre rated M dans le doute. Apparemment, elles font des trucs d'adultes. Comme jouer aux échecs.**

**Enjoy :)**

Peu de gens le savait, mais Brittany n'aimait pas son job.

En effet, Brittany n'était peut être pas le crayon le plus resplendissant de la boite, mais elle savait tout de même qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas se plaindre de travailler pour la marque de lingerie la plus connue du pays.

Son job n'était même pas vraiment compliqué, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était de remplir les étagères, rendre tout présentable, habiller les mannequins, passer les articles à la caisse _parfois,_ -en général, c'est Sébastian qui s'en occupe, elle ne se débrouille pas très bien avec la machine- sourire, fayoter et dire à tout le monde que tout ce qu'ils essayent leur va à ravir.

Cette dernière à peut être était la tache la plus difficile, et à manqué plusieurs fois de la faire renvoyer, si Quinn n'avait pas couvert ses arrières à chaque fois.

Mais bon, comment pouvait elle savoir que la jeune fille n'avait pas _encore_ mit les vêtements ?

Et comment pouvait-elle savoir que l'autre femme n'était pas _enceinte_ ?

Et puis, ça payait très bien, ce qui l'arrangeait pour payer la fac, le loyer de l'appartement qu'elle habite avec Quinn et Mercedes, ainsi que toutes leurs factures, et elle avait des remises d'enfer sur tout le magasin, (les shortys en soie sont top pour dormir) mais il y avait aussi les clients.

Les terribles, snobinards, et justes abominables clients.

Entre le piaillement incessant et infernale qui lui rappelle le Zoo en moins cool (elle voit bien plus de mammifères marin dans son magasin qu'à Aqua World), les préadolescentes bourgeoises qui n'ont aucun moyen de remplir le tissu vendu dans la boutique, et leur mère qui pense au contraire pourvoir se glisser dans les dernières tenues du moment, ou encore les idiots qui lui font du rentre-dedans pendant que leur copine se changent, Brittany arrivait en cours l'humeur meurtrière, au grand dam de Mike, son partenaire de dane et d'espièglerie en tout genre.

C'est une douleur qu'elle partage avec Sebastian, qui lui aussi à bien du mal à se retenir de souffler ses douceurs habituelles. Quand un employé finissait dans le bureau du manager, c'était toujours lui ou elle. Toujours. Quinn ne réagissait même plus aux plaintes laissées en petits monts sur son bureau.

Ils n'y pouvaient rien si les clients étaient idiot au possible, agressifs, et totalement dépourvus d'un sens commun.

D'ailleurs, ils avaient fini par se faire une thérapie le vendredi soir qui consistait à boire (abondamment), se moquer ouvertement des clients de la semaine, établissant un palmarès du pire, le tout dans un club histoire de décompresser. Au début ça lui paraissait méchant, mais avec le temps, elle se rendit compte que c'était mérité. Et elle ne riait jamais autant que dans ces soirées là.

La plupart des gens sont étonnés de la voir s'entendre avec la personne de Sebastian, mais après des abords froids et perfides, comme un croisement entre un serpent et une hyène, le jeune homme s'était tout de même montré charitable à certaines occasions, et avec un grand sens des responsabilités. Il était aussi très intelligent, et elle le trouvait particulièrement drôle.

Non, se dit elle, déposant ses affaires derrière le comptoir, le regard encore ensommeillé, Son boulot n'était vraiment pas un cadeau.

**XXXxxx000xxxXXX**

Si le lundi était une personne, ce serait cette grosse fille au devant de la classe qui aime les chevaux et cafte au prof lorsque tu triches.

Du moins, c'est comme ça que Brittany voyait le truc.

Le lundi matin était le pire moment de la semaine, le magasin étant totalement et désolément désert, semaine après semaine, après de vaillantes tentative de relativisation, il était évident que personne n'avait le temps pour les culottes le lundi matin.

Elle non plus, d'ailleurs.

Elle était vautrée derrière le comptoir, sirotant le Latte au caramel sans caféine que Sebastian avait laissé pour elle, –le premier arrivé devait aller chercher des cafés au Starbuck d'en face- contemplant la dernière chorégraphie qu'elle préparait avec Mike pour leur examen trimestriel.

Comme tout les lundis, le magasin était un désert de dentelle et de petite soie, sans aucun moyen de divertissement pour la blonde.

Elle avait bien essayé de se divertir, une fois, en dansant sur la chorégraphie de Single Ladies lorsque la chanson était passée à la radio, mais elle eu du mal à expliquer le flashmob inattendu et inopiné qui avait embouteillé le reste du centre commercial pour la matinée.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute si les gens se croyaient dans Glee, les trucs comme ça, ça n'arrive pas dans la vraie vie.

Quoique, cette fille toute menue avec le nez de nasique qui passe tout les lundis et jeudis dans le hall du centre commercial en chantant du Céline Dion est une exception.

Elle fini toujours par se faire courser par la sécurité quand elle fait sauter un truc, d'ailleurs.

Même Sebastian avait trouvé quelque chose à faire en réserve, la déclarant « homme de la situation », ou fille, parce qu'elle était pas du tout un mec, et que c'était sexiste.

Brittany s'apprêtait donc à rattraper le sommeil qui lui avait été indécemment volé pour venir tenir une boutique vide tout les lundis lorsque le carillon de la porte retentit, et elle entrouvrit un œil dans un grognement.

C'était une jeune femme. Une superbe jeune femme, comme celles qu'on voit dans les films d'actions, mais avec la terre et le sang collés à la peau en moins. Avec des longues boucles brunes, qui formaient des arabesques brillantes sur ses épaules et son dos d'une manière tellement hypnotisante que s'en été érotique, et une peau à l'apparence tellement lisse et douce qu'on la croirait recouverte d'une couche de fudge au caramel.

Oui, elle avait faim.

Brittany, la bouche grande ouverte, les sourcils froncés, regarda la cliente potentielle s'aventurer à travers le magasin, le regard se posant vaguement sur les articles à sa disposition.

Elle se demanda si la jeune femme ne s'était pas trompée de boutique. En effet, en laissant son regard vagabonder sur les formes de la cliente, elle put admirer la_ robe_ qu'elle portait, même si la blonde avait plus l'impression qu'elle s'était juste peinte de rayures noires et rouges sur le corps ce matin avant de sortir.

Quelqu'un qui portait ce genre de robe n'était _définitivement_ pas à la recherche de sous-vêtements, elle était presque sûre de pouvoir identifier si la jeune femme avait un stérilet d'ici, alors une culotte…

Elle ne pourrait certainement pas passer un doigt sous cette robe- pas qu'elle était en train d'imaginer des choses- mais Brittany se demanda bien quels genre de sous-vêtements elle pourrait bien proposer à cette cliente, même la collection sans coutures ne fera pas l'affaire.

Et puis, pensa Brittany, une femme comme elle devrait faire son shopping au magasin de lingerie de luxe française ou dans une boutique spécialisée où ils tisseraient la soie à la main, pas dans un Victoria's Secret de Manhattan où tout a déjà été souillé par les yeux et les mains d'adolescentes prétentieuses qui ne pourront jamais faire le poids face à une beauté pareille.

Brittany se pencha un peu plus pour continuer à suivre la trajectoire de la cliente, et rattrapa de justesse le catalogue en exposition devant sa caisse.

Une fois sûre que le catalogue ne risquait plus de faire le grand plongeon qui aurait mené Brittany tout droit à l'étage « Embarras et humiliation », elle feuilleta rapidement le catalogue, tout en jetant des coups d'œil continue à la cliente.

Il n'y a jamais de client le lundi, et certainement pas des clients qui ont l'air de sortir de la couverture du catalogue.

Non, tout le monde semble être à sa place sur le papier.

On n'est jamais trop prudente.

La cliente/ super bombe/ Hallucination probable/ était en train d'observer la dernière collection de babydolls, déterminant la texture du bout des doigts.

Brittany savait qu'elle devrait se manifester, mais comment ? On accueille un client lorsqu'il rentre, et si elle y va maintenant, la fille va se demander ce qu'elle a foutu pendant tout ce temps ! Peut être même qu'elle sait qu'elle l'a reluqué comme la vitrine de CupCake's Corner !

Elle se racla nerveusement la gorge, tentant de rassembler son courage. Manquerait plus qu'elle croasse comme un crapaud. La cliente va se demander si elle a bouffé du sable, ce qui serait…beurk. Non, non, non. Il faut trouver une solution.

Attrapant une pile de catalogues, elle s'apprêta à les ranger dans le présentoir qui se trouvait miraculeusement près de la fulguro-bombasse, histoire d'avoir l'air très occupé, d'où le manque d'attention porté à la cliente, tout en s'en excusant profondément.

Cible en vue. Lock on.

« Bonjour— »

« Bienvenue chez Victoria's Secret ! Je suis Sebastian. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

_Sebastiaaaaaaaan. Tu peux être sûr que t'auras le droit à du splenda dans ton latte NON-organique mercredi matin !_

A chaque fois c'est pareil. C'est comme si à la place des sens accrus de Spiderman pour le danger, il avait un sens spécial filles canon ! C'est horrible ! Surtout qu'il est plus gay que Rupaul Drag Race ! Et pourtant il a toujours les adolescentes en effervescence autour de lui, à rire bêtement, et à se tortiller des mèches de cheveux en roucoulant.

Il faut dire, Victoria's secret, tout comme Hooters ou Abercombrie choisissaient méticuleusement leurs employés de manière à ce qu'ils soient le plus esthétiquement plaisant possible.

Les « tenues » de travail étaient elles aussi bien accommodante, et elle devait admettre que dans son petit pantalon rouge moulant et sa chemise ouverte sur peau nue, Sebastian était très attirant. Quinn faisait toujours en sorte qu'ils portaient les pantalons, et les chemises les plus serrés possible, sans pour autant briser le code vestimentaire. Ce qui n'était pas toujours évident, ni plaisant.

Sebastian se moquait toujours des intentions marketing peu cachées de Quinn, se plaignant de ne pas savoir qui avait l'air plus gay entre lui et Brittany.

Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle préférait porter des bretelles aux ceintures. Et c'est toujours dans le code vestimentaire du travail, contrairement à ses chemises ouvertes sur torse nu.

Nah.

Il semblait de bonne humeur car il n'avait encore fait aucune remarque désobligeante à la cliente. Mais qu'aurait-il à redire face à la perfection ?

« Et bien, en réalité… » Commença la jeune femme et Brittany manqua de chavirer sur place à l'écoute de cette voix basse et douce, légèrement rauque qui envoyait des picotements agréables tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Apparemment Dieu ne voulait pas gaspiller le fond de bol de 'Sexy' qu'il lui restait après l'avoir modelé, et il avait versé tout le reste dans sa bouche. C'était presque de la masturbation vocale !

« …J'aurais bien besoin d'un conseil. » Termina la cliente, et Brittany se serait bourré le crâne à coup de comptoir si elle n'était pas sûre que ça ferait genre, très mal.

Retenant un cri rageur qui finit en un étrange et long miaulement agressif, Brittany vautra son torse sur le comptoir, les bras ballant dans le vide, et bloquant les murmures lointains (et très sexy) des deux individus en direction de l'arrière salle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour les savoir derrière le Panties Wall. – elle l'avait appelé comme ça parce que c'était une étagère amovible recouverte des derniers sous-vêtements des collections ou leur best-sellers.-

Refusant de lâcher son air bougon, elle roula le visage sur le côté pour une meilleure respiration, tout en jouant avec un testeur de parfum du bout des doigts, comme un enfant puni mais toujours curieux, une moue fermement attachée à ses lèvres.

Elle savait bien que c'était ridicule de faire la tête pour ça, et Sebastian était son ami –sauf le week-end, d'après lui- et de toute façon dans 2h elle partirai en pause déjeuner, et elle avait vu Hunter et Tina préparer le nouveau wrap curry au Starbuck ce matin, et elle était déjà morte de faim, mais il lui faudra bien toute son énergie cette après-midi avec Mike pour leur classe de danse créative , surtout que la dernière fois ça a mal fini, et elle dû amener Mike au urgences en le portant sur son dos parce que son genou s'est malencontreusement logé dans les parties intimes du garçon, mais c'était pas sa faute, elle portait des protèges-genoux et Mike—

« Excusez-moi ? »

Tirez de ses rêveries par une voix de sirène, Brittany se releva brutalement, clignant des yeux.

« Il ne portait pas de coquille. »

« Cela aurait été plus judicieux, en effet. » Confirma la brune, hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

Mortifiée, Brittany tira sur sa chemise, resserra sa queue de cheval, et repoussa sa frange dans une tentative de professionnalisme. Elle voulut s'excuser et sortir les politesses habituelles, avant de réaliser qu'elle était à quelques dizaines de centimètre de la fameuse cliente, et que ces grands yeux couleur onyx- avec des teintes rougeoyantes, elle n'avait pas pu les voir auparavant- la fixait avec amusement, avec un éclat qu'elle ne sût déchiffrer.

Elle ne réussit qu'un sourire nerveux qui ressemblait plus à un AVC imminent qu'à un geste amical.

Quinn disait qu'il était très important qu'elle sourisse toujours aux clients, surtout en étant à la caisse. Elle lui a aussi fait apprendre par cœur les phrases habituelles, qui avaient été aspiré dans le trou noir abyssal qui venait d'apparaître dans l'esprit de la blonde.

Quinn avait aussi dit que si un jour elle craquait et avait le malheur de fendre le crane de Brittany en deux, elle serait sûre d'y trouver un chat et un petit singe avec des cymbales.

Elle n'était pas sûre que ça soit anatomiquement possible, mais ce serait chouette d'avoir un animal totem dans sa tête, tu pourrais faire des combats avec d'autres personnes, et aussi—

Bref.

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda t-elle, le ton légèrement robotique.

« Oui. » Le cerveau de Brittany court-circuita à nouveau face à l'ensemble en dentelle rouge de la collection Ange ou Démon que la très certaine prochaine égérie de l'établissement venait de déposer sous ses yeux.

« En fait… » Corrigea t-elle, s'accoudant au comptoir, son sourire s'accentuant sur un coin de ses lèvres creusant une fossette, l'éclat dans ses yeux s'intensifiant. C'était comme si ses lèvres communiquaient avec celles de Brittany. La blonde préférerait que leur bouche ait une discussion plus intime.

« J'en ai parlé avec votre collègue, mais je voudrais avoir un avis féminin. »

« Je suis une femme. » intercepta intelligemment Brittany.

Ben si ce n'était pas une réponse stupide ! Bien sur, qu'elle était une fille ! C'était quoi cette réaction ? Sa féminité n'était pas remise en question, bien au contraire, elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa bouche avait ressenti le besoin de se justifier.

De toute manière, elle avait toujours été en froid avec sa bouche. Son cerveau non plus n'était pas le plus accommodant.

Loin de la trouver idiote, la jeune femme laissa échapper quelques éclats de rire, et le cœur de Brittany rata littéralement un battement, lui faisant perdre le souffle.

Vous savez, ce moment où votre cœur bat tout à coup très fort avant un petit moment de flottement et vous vous retrouvez soudainement la poitrine comprimé et le souffle coupé, le tout juste en quelques secondes ? Et bien c'est ça.

Un rire a failli la tuer.

Mais quel joli rire.

« Voila, je cherchais quelque chose de très simple. J'ai des colocataires, et je voulais avoir un truc mignon pour dormir sans paraître… _désespérée._ »

Immédiatement et irrémédiablement, Brittany décida qu'elle n'aimait pas les colocataires de la déesse devant elle. Ensuite, elle espéra que la déesse en question porterait d'autres vêtements par-dessus les dessous qu'elle avait l'intention d'acheter. Sinon, Brittany allait _vraiment_ détester ses colocataires.

Mais bon, elle n'avait pas vraiment de terrain pour parler, vu qu'elle oublie très souvent de porter des vêtements dans l'appartement, ce que Mercedes et Quinn lui font remarquer dans de grands cris, gestes, et autres réactions dramatiques.

« Je- uummh… » Elle voulait vraiment être utile, alors elle se concentra sur l'ensemble en dentelle rouge entre les mains délicates de la jeune femme, observant les fins rubans de soie noir qui contournent toutes les formes avant de l'imaginer sur la cliente. Puis sur la cliente, sur un grand lit, la position vulnérable, le visage plein de désir et—d'où vient ce cliché on ne peut plus kitsch ?

« Oui ! » s'exclama t-elle, la voix plus basse qu'à l'ordinaire, et rauque.

Devant l'expression de la brune, elle se racla la gorge.

« Oui ? »

« Je veux dire, je pense que ce sera très _simple, mignon,_ pas du tout…_ désespérée._ »

_C'est moi qui suis désespérée. Ou est ce que c'est exaspérée ? Je les confonds tous._

Apparemment c'était la bonne réponse, car la jeune femme lui sourit comme si elle venait de gagner à la loterie, avant de lui tendre de manière excitée les vêtements.

« Fantastique ! Alors ce sera tout. »

A passé du chaud au froid si rapidement, Brittany put sentir les rougeurs commencer à monter dans son cou, jusqu'à ses oreilles, et décida de garder le silence jusqu'à la fin de la transaction, pour éviter toute attention supplémentaire non voulue.

Elle lui tendit le petit sac rose du magasin les lèvres pressées dans une moue, de peur de dire d'autres bêtises.

Un sourire aux allures moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres de la cliente.

« Merci beaucoup… » Susurra la plus belle femme de New York, les doigts s'entremêlant sur les poignets du sac avec ceux de la blonde. Elle baissa le regard sur la poitrine de cette dernière et Brittany paniqua, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas encore mise sa chemise à l'envers. Mais la jeune femme releva les yeux vers elle, et toujours avec un sourire mutin, ajouta « …Brittany. ».

Brittany cru mourir sur place. Le bon genre de mort. Un peu comme une « petite mort ». Oh, comme elle aimerait partager une « petite mort » avec cette créature de rêve qui rendait son nom si jolie à écouter, avec cette accentuation sur le 'a' avant de terminer sur le « y » comme un ronronnement.

Totalement, totalement différent de 'Britney'.

Cette garce bourrée de talent.

Et sur ces pensées qu'elle put regarder la plus belle créature du genre féminin inter dimensionnel qu'elle n'ait jamais vu quitter son magasin, les hanches se balançant doucement de manière rythmique avant de disparaitre dans le centre commercial.

« Pfffft. »

Longuement, elle tourna la tête vers Sebastian, dans un mouvement engourdi. L'expression du garçon était pure espièglerie, la main devant la bouche, les joues gonflées par un rire mal contenu. Agacée, elle fronça les sourcils devant ses gloussements.

« Quoi ? »

« Et si tu prenais une pause, Pierce ? Je ne veux pas avoir à nettoyer la grosse flaque derrière le comptoir parce que Miss Plastic-Boobs t'as mise dans tout tes états. Et je ne parlais pas de salive ! »

Elle grogna avant de lui tirer la langue. Il explosa de rire, un peu semblable à une hyène, avant de battre des cils, moqueur.

« Ce sera tout, mademoiselle ? Vous voulez autre chose, mademoiselle ? Vous avez besoin de moi dans cette cabine, mademoiselle ? Vous avez besoin de mes mains pour tester les matières, mademoiselle ? »

Caquetant toujours comme un fou, il évita de justesse le catalogue que la blonde lui lança, catalogue qui continua sa trajectoire jusqu'aux portes vitrés à quelques centimètres des oreilles de Quinn, qui regardait, impassible, la scène.

D'un même mouvement, Sebastian et Brittany pointèrent l'autre du doigt.

**XXXxxxOOOxxxXXX**

Elle était à deux doigts de renoncer et prendre sa journée.

Elle n'était pas vraiment malade, juste crevée.

Elle avait passé la semaine à travailler jour et nuit sa compo avec Mike pour leur examen. Elle n'allait pas se plaindre, après tout, sa classe de danse créative était sa préférée, et avec comme sujet d'examen « recréer un clip musical », Elle et Mike bouillonnaient d'excitation. Au début elle était triste de ne pas avoir reçu Wham –Mike avait poussé un gros soupire de soulagement- mais quand ils furent attribuer « Try » de P !nk, l'enthousiasme était revenu, plus ardent que jamais.

Ils étaient passés devant le jury Samedi et avaient fini la journée à faire la tournée des boites avec leur promo pour fêter la fin des examens, ne rentrant que chez eux le Dimanche midi où Quinn la prévint joyeusement qu'elle était de fonction ce Lundi matin.

En plus court, Brittany était broyée, sans aucune motivation de faire la gourde toute une matinée dans un magasin vide, avec Sebastian encore fourré dans la réserve. Certains pourraient se demander ce qu'il peut bien faire tout le temps là bas.

Brittany aussi se l'était demandé.

Mais elle aurait préféré ne jamais être allée vérifier. Non, il y a des choses que ses yeux préféreraient ne jamais voir.

En plus, l'ambiance était un peu étrange avec ça.

Mais s'il fut perturbé par le flacon de vaseline avec un joli petit ruban rouge qu'il trouva dans la réserve après ça, il n'en dit rien.

Trop fatiguée pour se soucier des codes sociaux, Brittana se laissa choir sur une énorme pile de culottes, soutien-gorge, nuisettes et babydolls en tout genre qu'elle et Sebastian aurait déjà dû ranger mais on était _lundi matin_, et puis c'était tellement doux, comme un oreiller de dentelle et de soie horriblement surtaxées, mais surtout, on était _lundi matin_, et-

« Santana, je tiens à te faire savoir que je n'approuve absolument pas. »

Brittany se redressa tellement rapidement qu'elle perdit son équilibre et se retrouve avec le menton disant bonjour au carrelage froid du magasin.

« Santana ! » geint une voix…masculine ? Féminine ? Elle ne savait pas trop.

Soyons tolérant. Nous sommes à New York, après tout.

Brittany pouvaient voir les deux clients potentiels arrivés et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand sous le choc lorsqu'elle reconnu la super déesse intergalactique de la dernière fois –qui n'était définitivement pas une illusion de son imagination-.

Embarrassée, Brittany se releva d'un bond, attirant immédiatement l'attention des nouveaux arrivants.

Elle pouvait voir leurs expressions interloquées, qui laissa vite place au sourire confiant que la brune avait l'habitude de porter. Le garçon était mince mais musclé, avec un visage qui lui rappelait les elfes du seigneur des anneaux et un skinny rose que ça sœur pourrait porter.

Il était…joli. Comme Peter pan. Ou le sixième One Directioner.

Elle se serait demandé si le garçon était le petit ami du canon s'il n'était pas tellement gay qu'elle craigne qu'il n'explose spontanément en une gerbe de paillettes et d'arc-en-ciel.

« On dirait que je ne vais pas avoir besoin de toi, finalement. » Chuchota la brune, assez fort pour que Brittany l'entende. Elle poussa le garçon en arrière et il chouina un dernier « Santanaaaaa ».

_Santana._

C'était le nom de cette magnifique créature. Un nom tout aussi exotique et unique que sa propriétaire.

Ah, et Mercedes dit qu'elle n'est pas capable de romantisme !

Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, la brune s'était déjà rapprochée –genre, _vraiment_ rapprochée-, et s'adressa à la blonde, la voix basse, tout comme son regard. Son sourire s'était agrandi, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un sourire _joyeux_, non, c'est plus le sourire qu'un crocodile ferait au buffle avant de l'entrainer au fond de l'eau. Ou une lionne avant d'enfoncer ses crocs dans la gorge du springbox ou—

Quinn détestait quand Brittany se faisait ses marathons Discovery Channel et National Géographic. Mais c'était mieux que de regarder Sixteen and Pregnant.

Même si Quinn refusait de l'admettre.

« J'avais espéré que tu travaillerez aujourd'hui… _Brittany._ » Délicatement, elle retira la culotte transparente qui s'était accrochée à l'une des bretelles de la blonde, qui toussota, remerciant silencieusement la jeune femme. « J'aurez besoin de ton expertise. »

Brittany déglutit avec tellement de force, elle était sûre que Mercedes chez G-star Raw l'avait entendu, à l'autre bout du centre commercial.

« Je—Vous êtes sûre que ça ne va pas contrarier votre ami ? » vérifia la blonde.

Ce serait pas sympa d'emmener son amis gay dans un magasin de sous-vêtement féminin si elle ne lui demande même pas son avis.

« Kurt ? » la jeune femme-_ Santana-_ fit un petit bruit dédaigneux en roulant des yeux. « Je t'en prie, je l'ai juste amené pour qu'il divertisse ton collègue. Je voulais t'avoir pour moi toute seule. »

Apparemment, c'était un plan rondement mené car le jeune homme discutait déjà avec Sebastian, qui était sorti de la réserve dès que les clients étaient arrivés grâce à ses supers sens de justiciers. Ou de super-vilains.

Mais au vu de leurs sourcils froncés, les mouvements dédaigneux, et les expressions moqueuses, elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils s'entendent si bien…

« Oh, vous saviez que Sebastian est gay ? » Elle était étonnée, généralement les filles ne se rendaient compte de rien, et passaient le plus clair du temps à flirter avec lui et lui demandaient comment il les trouvait. Quinn pense que c'est une bonne idée, que les adolescentes complimentaient par un bel homme reviendraient souvent acheter des tenues, ne serait ce que pour avoir leur égo boosté. Et il ne risque pas d'y avoir de procès pour harcèlement sexuel, donc tout est bon.

Le sourire de Santana s'étira. « J'ai un fabuleux gaydar. »

Sentant que la brune essayait de faire passer quelque chose, mais incapable de réfléchir dans le moment présent, Brittany se racla la gorge et se redressa, tentant de paraitre professionnel.

« Très bien, alors en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Sa voix ne trembla même pas.

Score !

« J'ai un récital bientôt avec mon école. » Expliqua Santana, toujours avec le même sourire. Il donnait l'impression à Brittany qu'elle savait quelque chose que la blonde ne savait pas, et qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de le lui révéler.

« …Et ils me forcent à porter cette robe noire banale, et je voudrais, tu sais… Me sentir un peu spécial, un peu _sexy_. »

Brittany voulut s'excuser, lui dire que si elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir _unique_ avec son physique de rêve, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour elle.

Puis son professionnalisme revint, et elle se rappela de la raison pour laquelle elle à été engagé.

« Robe à volant ou moulante ? »

« Moulante. _Très serrée_. »

« Collants ? »

« Sexys, si possible. »

Hochant la tête, Brittany visualisa la robe –_juste_ la robe cette fois- et se déplaça comme une brise dans le magasin, d'une manière que seul un danseur pourrait reproduire, attrapant au passage une poignée d'articles.

« Collants invisibles, avec votre peau, pas besoin de couleur, Demi-cup transparent Dream angels avec v-string assorti, et le porte jarretelles. Tout en dentelle. »

Santana la fixa silencieusement.

« Je crois avoir pris les bonnes tailles. Mais ce n'est pas un problème. »

Elle essaya de rassurer la jeune femme, mais Santana avait une étrange expression sur le visage, comme si elle était surprise, mais quand même contente. Mais quand même _surprise_.

« Je pense que ça ira très bien sous une robe noire. Les sous-vêtements sont assez fins pour ne pas laisser de marque, mais vous aurez quand même beaucoup de soutien et de confort. Et vous vous sentirez, euh, _spécial. »_

_Et super super sexy._

Même si Brittany avait balbutié sur les mots, Santana sembla comprendre le message, et sourit, pour la première fois, d'une manière presque réservée, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Tu es un vrai génie. »

Flattée et gênée, Brittany se dandina, incapable de répondre, et Santana récupéra les articles avant de se diriger vers le panties Wall.

Brittany la suivit rapidement, les oreilles rouges.

Personne ne l'avait appelé génie auparavant, à part Quinn quand elle avait proposé d'être celle qui fasse un triple arial dans un cerceau de feu pendant une compétition de Cheerleading, ou Mike, quand elle avait réussi à mettre 5 makis dans sa bouche, battant son record personnel, mais ce n'était jamais pour des choses importantes.

Ça ne l'était pas non plus, mais étrangement, cela lui tenait à cœur.

Brittany souleva le panties Wall, et laissa passer Santana devant elle –pas entièrement pas courtoisie, mais comprenez la, un fessier pareil- avant de refermer derrière elles. Elle conduisit Santana vers la plus grande cabine, et au moment de partir, la brune lui saisit le poignet.

« Tu veux bien me donner ton avis une fois que je les auraient enfilés ? »

Oh, Brittany avait déjà une bonne image mentale de ce à quoi ça ressemblerait, mais un vrai visuel ?

Elle allait mourir.

Genre, littéralement.

Sa température corporel allait monter jusqu' à la combustion spontanée.

Elle avait vu ça sur You Tube.

Ding ! – dixième étages : Volcan du Mordor.

« Et ben je—d'accord… »

C'était bien son _job,_ non ?

« Génial. » Et avec un sourire à vous faire fondre le cœur du , Santana s'enferma dans la cabine.

Si Brittany avait cru que le visuel la tuerait, elle n'avait certainement pas prévu que le bruit du tissu sur la peau titillerait son imagination jusqu'à l'indécence.

Elle n'avait jamais eu honte du sexe, elle aimait ça, et ne l'avait jamais caché. Mais bouillir de désir pour une cliente ? Même elle savait qu'il y avait des situations dans lesquelles il ne fallait jamais mettre les pieds.

Comme ce Spring Break à Cancun, où elle avait failli finir dans un plan à quatre avec Mike, Quinn et le gagnant du défilé transsexuel.

Elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient consentants.

C'est les yeux et les poings fermés qu'elle chantait en boucle, à voix basse, les titres de Nicki Minaj, qui étaient assez compliqués pour qu'elle n'est pas à se focaliser sur son ouïe, et les magnifiques choses qui se passaient derrière cette fine, fine porte.

« C'est quel genre de récital ? » finit-elle par demander. Se battre contre son cerveau avait toujours été inutile, alors peut être que tenter l'approche amicale dérouterai sa libido.

« Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose. C'est juste un récital de chant pour l'école. Je chante quelques morceaux au Baobar pendant le concert de Jazz, Vendredi soir. » Expliqua Santana. « Si Hummel ou l'autre naine ne viennent pas m'interrompre sur scène pour me piquer le micro. » Finit-elle dans des registres plus bas.

« C'est cool. Je suis sûre que vous avez une super voix, déjà quand vous parlez… » Brittany se tut, croyant en avoir trop dit.

Les bruits de vêtements avaient cessés.

« Mmhmmh, je sais. Je suis à N.Y.A.D.A. »

« Oh. »

« On dirait un mauvais « oh ». »

« Non, pas vraiment. » _Si, quand même._ « C'est juste que… Je vais à Julliard. »

Santana éclata d'un rire de gorge et _oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle est sexy, _même pas besoin de la voir pour sentir la sensualité émaner d'elle par vague,elle pouvait sentir son rire vibrer à travers la porte et la pénétrer, lui donnant l'impression de partager sa joie.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je promets de ne dire à personne que je fraternalise avec l'ennemi si tu fais de même. »

Brittany s'apprêtait à accepter lorsque la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et seul un son étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge.

Combustion spontanée !

Cette fille allait lui mettre la tête à l'envers ! Du moins, plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà.

Santana se tenait le bras tendu contre le mur, laissant Brittany l'admirait dans toute sa splendeur, et _ok, peut être que la dentelle transparente était une mauvaise idée_, et Brittany essayait de ne pas laisser son regard trainer trop longtemps sur le croissant de chair cuivrée qui dépassait des jarretières sous le string, ni la longue ligne de muscle sur le torse menu, et encore moins sur les bonnets bien remplis de chair dorée sur sa cage thoracique.

Et bien sûr, Brittany échoua misérablement, mais pour sa défense, cette fille n'était pas humaine !

Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi la boutique avait engagé un employé homosexuel. C'est une véritable incitation à l'orgie !

Santana gloussa.

« Et bien ? »

Brittany se passa la main sur le visage, pour tenter de remettre ses idées en place, s'acheter du temps, et pour vérifier qu'elle ne bavait pas.

« C'est mmh, c'est très, euh » Un mot de sécurité ! Un mot de sécurité ! « C'est très mignon. »

Voiiiiiila. On ne se _mouille_ pas trop.

_Quoique._

« _Mignon ?_ » Le sourcil levé, une main descendant sur ses hanches, Santana semblait dubitative.

Peut être un peu trop « sûr », comme mot.

_Oh, ça va, crois moi, je n'ai pas le droit de dire ce que je pense vraiment._

« C'est vraiment. Très. C'est… parfait. Vraiment. Ça remplit vraiment toutes vos demandes. Je veux dire—Si vous avez un petit ami, il sera _ravi._ »

Cette fois ci, Santana éclata d'un rire presque hystérique, comme si quelque chose de très drôle venait de se produire.

« Je n'ai pas de petit ami. »

« Oh. » Ajouta intelligemment Brittany.

Généralement, les filles aussi jolies que Santana ont toujours un petit ami. C'est genre, une grande loi de l'univers, ou quelque chose comme ça. A chaque fois qu'une bombe sexuelle mettait le pied dans le magasin, elle était toujours accompagnée d'un grand dadais musclé, un ex-taulard, ou un hipster à l'orientation sexuelle douteuse. Et le copain en question finissait toujours par lui faire du rentre-dedans plus ou moins subtil, ou demandait le numéro des égéries du magasin. Toujours.

« Et ben, faites attention à vous, parce qu'avec ça, vous en aurez bientôt une vingtaine ! » Plaisanta la blonde.

Le sourire de Santana fut si large que ses fossettes creusèrent ses joues. C'était super mignon, les fossettes. Brittany avait envie de presser ses lèvres contre elles, juste pour voir si elle pouvait sentir la joie de la brune.

« Je vois. Dommage que ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc, les garçons. » Ajouta la belle brune, et avant même que Brittany puisse lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, elle referma la porte de la cabine !

Sauf qu'elle ne mit pas le verrou cette fois, et la porte resta entrouverte.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu étudies à Julliard ? »

L'ouverture de la porte était juste assez pour que la voix de Santana parvienne à ses oreilles sans obstacles. Juste assez pour que Brittany puisse apprécier la courbe du dos bronzé et puisse compter les vertèbres sur sa colonne. Assez pour qu'elle puisse voir les collants glisser sensuellement de ces jambes fuselés, Assez pour les imaginer encerclant sa taille au beau milieu d'une étreinte passionnelle, autour de son cou, assez pour…

Réalisant ses pensées, Brittany se redressa abruptement, la tête tournant de désire, un pincement aigu entre les cuisses. Elle se racla la gorge en jouant avec ses bretelles.

« Brittany ? »

« Huh ? » Le dos droit, tourné vers le mur – Ou elle découvrit le magnifique miroir qui reflétait l'ouverture de la cabine-, Brittany s'attendait presque à ce que Santana lui demande gentiment d'arrêter de s'exciter sur elle.

« Julliard. Qu'est ce que tu y étudies ? » Répéta Santana, désagrafant le soutien-gorge, ses épaules dansant avec le mouvement, les muscles se contorsionnant sous la fine peau.

« Oh, mmmhh—» Trouver les mots n'étaient jamais facile pour Brittany, mais trouver les mots alors que la plus belle femme du monde tirer une culotte le long de ses jambes magnifiquement galbées était aussi évident que de nager dans un bassin rempli de requin en portant une combinaison jaune.

Si vous ne le saviez pas, ça les excitent.

_Discovery Channel._

« La danse en majeur et la cinématographie en mineur. Mais surtout la danse. »

« Vraiment ? » Brittany ne pouvait voir le visage de Santana, mais elle n'en eut pas besoin pour _entendre_ le sourire mutin de la brune, l'espièglerie aussi épaisse et douce dans sa gorge que du miel. « Et quelle genre de danse ? »

« Toutes. Toutes les danses. » Conclut Brittany, la voix rauque.

« Toutes ? Et bien… » Santana enfila sa robe, la laissant se glisser sur ses formes jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'agrippe fermement dans son étau de tissu. « Je crois que je vais devoir aller faire un petit tour à Julliard pour vérifier ça par moi-même, Miss Brittany. »

Si Brittany cru qu'elle maîtriser la situation, le regard que Sebastian lui jeta lorsqu'elles sortirent de derrière le Panties Wall lui confirma qu'elle ne contrôlait rien à part ses mouvements saccadés_._ Le regard de Kurt était lui, plissé et plein de jugement, mais il était surtout destiné à Santana, dont le sourire satisfait ne quittait plus les lèvres.

Cet échange ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que Kurt et Sebastian ne reprennent leur… dispute (?), et que Brittany ne conduisit Santana en silence à la caisse.

La brune semblait terriblement amusée et continuait d'essayer d'accrocher le regard de la blonde qui s'efforçait de rester le plus professionnel possible pour sauver son honneur. Ou ce qu'il en restait.

Le sourire carnassier, Santana s'apprêta à parler lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par un cri dans le hall du centre commercial où courrait une jeune femme menue, poursuivie par deux agents de sécurité.

« Hey, c'était pas Rachel ? » finit par demander Kurt.

« Aucune idée de quoi tu parles. » Réagit immédiatement la brune, le regard toujours rivé sur Brittany.

Mais Kurt choisit cet instant pour décider qu'ils avaient trop trainé et pointa du doigt Sebastian, les sourcils froncés.

« N'oublie pas, face de suricate. »

Brittany fut encore plus étonnée de voir Sebastian sourire avec arrogance et faire le signe universel du téléphone avant de chuchoter furieusement « Appelle moi » à l'adresse de l'autre jeune homme.

« On y va, Santana. J'étais _ravi_ de faire ta connaissance, Brittany. Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra très bientôt. » Santana ne réagit pas, sa main étroitement refermée sur celle de Brittany, qui tendait désespérément le sac de la brune.

Kurt roula des yeux, avant d'attraper Santana par le col, et la traina en direction de la sortie.

Et avec un clin d'œil, Santana disparue dans la foule du centre commercial avec son ami.

Elle pouvait voir le sourire machiavélique de Sebastian, qui se retenait à grande peine de faire un commentaire.

« Et ben. Je crois que votre main vient de faire un bébé. »

Pas tant de retenue que ça.

Elle l'ignora, continuant à regarder par la fenêtre. Il avait apparemment une petite idée de ce qui se passait avec Brittany.

Tout à coup, elle fit le rapprochement.

« Dis, tu l'aimes bien, ce Kurt ? »

Il renifla dédaigneusement, prétendant la nonchalance.

« J'ai connu pire. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Ça te dit d'aller au Baobar, vendredi soir ? »

**XXXxxxOOOxxxXXX**

Brittany n'en pouvait plus.

Elle s'est toujours considérée comme quelqu'un avec beaucoup de patience, mais il y a un moment où même le meilleur des hommes – ou femme- ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

Elle était maintenant persuadée que Santana conspire à la tuer.

Sinon, pourquoi viendrait-elle essayer devant elle une babydoll _tablier _?

Brittany et Sebastian étaient allés au Baobar deux vendredis plus tôt, et Santana avait à nouveau surpassé- submergés- ses attentes avec son concert, qui avait été une tuerie soit dit en passant. Ils y avaient retrouvé Kurt, et Rachel –c'était bien la fille qui chantait à tue-tête dans le centre commercial dans « l'espoir d'être entendu par un découvreur de talent »- et avaient passé la soirée à faire connaissance –et dans le cas de Sebastian et Kurt, un flirt intense qui ressemblait plus à un duel verbal qu'autre chose-, à boire et à apprécier la musique.

Malheureusement, Brittany avait classe très tôt le Samedi matin et était parti avant que Santana ne les rejoignent, au grand dam de tout le monde.

Le vendredi d'après, Mike vient lui annoncer à la fin du cours de danse libre qu'un groupe d'étudiants de N.Y.A.D.A étaient venu leur rendre visite. Etant deux écoles en grande concurrence, leur venue avait créé pas mal de remous, mais ce qui l'interpella le plus, c'est lorsque Mike lui assura qu'une latino ne l'avait pas lâché du regard lorsqu'il est allé se présenter aux étrangers.

Et à chaque fois, le lundi matin, Santana apparaissait au magasin, ne mentionnant jamais leurs éventuelles rencontres.

Mais comme pour la punir de toujours se volatiliser, elle venait essayer des sous-vêtements de rêve, avec des prétextes plus incongrus les uns que les autres.

Mais le client est roi. Et surtout celui là. Alors Brittany ne dit rien.

Et la blonde n'avait aucune idée que la babydoll tablier était _entièrement_ dénudé à l'arrière.

Elle avait toujours cru qu'une crise cardiaque arrivée lorsqu'on aimait trop.

Mais ça peut apparemment arriver aussi quand on _aime_ _trop avec les yeux_.

Dans un acte de bonté – ou l'occasion de se montrer supérieur- Sébastian les rejoint à la caisse pour demander si le bowling était toujours prévu pour samedi soir et ok, apparemment elle était sensée se retrouver avec leurs amis au salon de bowling, sans même que Sébastian ne lui demande son avis, mais lorsque Santana réaffirma le rendez-vous, avant de lui jeter un regard ardent et un « Hâte de voir comment tu te débrouilles, _Brittany_ » , la blonde n'eut pas le courage de la contredire.

Elle récupéra son sac – en prenant bien soin d'effleurer leurs doigts- et sortie de la boutique dans un déhanché hypnotisant.

Elle était fichue. Complètement et irrémédiablement fichue.

Elle laissa chuter sa tête contre le comptoir, le visage tournait pathétiquement vers Sébastian.

Elle s'attendait à ce que le garçon la nargue, mais à la place, elle pu voir l'incompréhension et une note d'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Tu sais, Pierce. Parfois je me demande si ça marche _vraiment_ comme les autres, là haut. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, avec une expression de chien battu, avant de lui jeter un sac plastique au visage.

Le moment sérieux entre eux passa rapidement et ils finirent par déclencher une bataille de culottes qui ne prit réellement fin que lorsque Quinn vint les chercher pour le déjeuner.

**XXXxxxOOOxxxXXX**

La pause déjeuner, c'est ce qu'elle préférait dans ce boulot.

Le midi, tous les étudiants qui travaillaient à mi-temps dans le centre commercial se retrouvaient dans l'arrière salle privée du Starbuck pour déjeuner.

Elle salua vivement Tina et Hunter, respectivement la petite-ami de Mike et les colocataires de Sébastian avant de passer sa commande. Quinn était partie chercher une table, discutant rapidement au passage avec Mercedes. Sébastian était encore en train de se disputer avec Hunter, qu'il accusait de cracher dans ses cafés.

Lorsque les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent dans le calme, Brittany retira l'emballage de son sandwich, le jetant sur Sébastian, qui trempa son doigt dans le thé de la blonde.

« Pourquoi est ce que t'as dit à Santana qu'on se retrouvaient samedi soir ? J'ai une séance de cinéma avec Artie pour notre projet de cinématographie. Je ne pourrais pas venir. »

Il haussa les épaules, mais son sourire le trahi.

« Oh ? Et bien tant pis, j'irai tout seul. J'ai entendu dire que Santana adorait aller danser après les parties de Bowling, pour évacuer l'adrénaline du jeu. C'est dommage, t'aurais pu _l'assister_. »

« Santana ? » répéta Quinn, l'air songeur. « La cliente qui renvoie Brittany à ses premiers émois d'adolescentes ? »

Brittany prit un air offensé, sous les éclats de rire de Sébastian.

« Vous parlez d'elle derrière mon dos ? Arrêtez à la fin, c'est une cliente ! Et Sébastian ne fait tout ça uniquement parce qu'il veut se taper son ami Peter Pan. »

« Déjà fait. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Si tu venais à nos sorties, ce que tu ne fais jamais, tu saurais que Kurt et moi allons tenter une relation exclusive, même si on essaye de se faire quelques rendez-vous avant ça. Il pense pouvoir me faire changer d'avis sur la monogamie, apparemment. Donc j'ai tout intérêt à m'entendre avec ses amis. Mais je n'ai pas trop d'efforts à donner, Sha_queer_a a le sang bouillant et une langue bien pendue, et la petite crécelle au nez imposant supporte très bien les piques. Y'a aussi un mec avec une coupe de cheveu qui ressemble à une épilation de pubis de pornstar, et un autre qui doit bien savoir utiliser sa bouche, avec des lèvres pareilles… »

Brittany, ébahie, laissa Sébastian digresser.

Avait-elle raté tellement de choses ? Au point de ne pas réaliser qu'un nouveau groupe se formait ? Ce n'était plus juste une cliente, Santana pourrait potentiellement faire partie de sa vie.

Elle tenta d'ignorer comment son estomac se soulevait dans sa gorge, comme dans des montagnes russes, ainsi que le sourire qui tentait de se frayer un chemin sur son visage.

Quinn les tira de leurs pensées dans un grognement.

« C'est très bien tout ça, Mercedes, Mike et moi vous rejoindront sûrement. Tu n'as qu'à inviter Tina et Hunter. Maintenant, est ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrez me passer le ketchup ? Ma saucisse doit être plus humide que ça, si je veux qu'elle rentre dans mon petit pain. »

Sébastian lui fit passer la sauce, un sourire fendant son visage. L'air impassible, Brittany commenta.

« Bandant, tout ça. »

Sébastian s'étouffa sur son sandwich, éclatant de rire. Quinn secoua la tête, se tassant sur son siège.

« T'es vraiment grave, toi. Arrêtes de toujours penser à des trucs cochons ! »

Brittany prit un faux air contrariée.

« Hey, c'est pas moi qui veut mouiller ma _saucisse_ pour la faire rentrer dans un _petit pain_. Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu dis ? Je veux dire, y'a des enfants ici. Garde ta _saucisse_ pour toi. »

Sébastian riait tellement violement qu'il dû poser son sandwich, attirant l'attention des tables voisines.

Quinn avait à présent le torse collé sur la table, dans une tentative d'osmose avec le bois, les joues brulantes. Elle se battait néanmoins pour ne pas laisser le rire lui chatouillant les lèvres s'échapper.

Mais Sébastian n'en resta pas là. Il déroula son wrap et récupéra le morceau de blanc de poulet.

« C'est vrai, Quinn, enfin. C'est comme si je disais 'passe moi la sauce ranch, je veux tremper ma _poitrine_ de poulet dans cette _épaisse sauce blanche_.' »

Brittany se laissa tomber sur le dossier de son siège, hilare.

Quinn s'étrangla avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

« Vous me coupez l'appétit. »

« Vraiment ? » poursuivit le jeune homme. « Parce que moi, je suis _affamé_. » Il trempa le poulet dans la sauce, avant de mordre dedans.

« Mmmh, C'est tellement bon. J'aimerais que toutes les _sauces blanches soient aussi bonnes ! »_

Quinn grogna.

« Oh mon dieu, faites le taire ! »

« C'est toi qui a commencé ! »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Si c'est toi ! » intervint Brittany, imperturbable. « Toi, et ta saucisse party. »

Ils hoquetèrent de rire, et Quinn secoua la tête, laissa finalement un sourire s'étirer sur son visage, quelques gloussements lui échappant.

« Ok, ok, Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé, ça s'arrête maintenant, alors arrêtez d'être des cochons, et mangez, bande de gosses. »

Bien sagement, ils reprirent leur repas dans le silence.

Ils eurent presque fini lorsque Mercedes se leva à la table voisine, criant.

« Incroyable ! Regardez mes boules de viande ! Regarde, Tina ! Je mange mes boules bleues, pas carbonisées ! »

Sébastian attendit d'avoir l'attention des deux filles avant d'ajouter :

« Bandant, tout ça. »

**XXXxxxOOOxxxXXX**

La théorie de Brittany selon laquelle Santana la punissait pour toutes ces sorties manquées s'avérait de plus en plus plausible.

La brune s'était présentée au magasin habillée d'un pantalon noir peint à même le corps, d'un chemisier blanc sans manche et d'un décolleté jusqu'au nombril.

Elle avait retiré ses lunettes de soleil – surement des _ray-ban-_, secoué sa chevelure d'ébène, et avait aguiché Brittany de son fameux sourire _pas joyeux_, demandant ce que la blonde avait fait de beau ce week-end.

Longue à la détente, mais pas complètement idiote, Brittany s'excusa profondément, expliquant qu'elle avait déjà des projets ce soir là et que Sébastian avait décidé pour eux deux sans lui en parler.

Brittany devait avoir l'air assez sincère –traduisez pathétique- pour que Santana laisse échapper quelques éclats de rire, en lui assurant qu'elle lui pardonnait, si elle lui présentait au moins la dernière collection de sous-vêtements de nuit.

Evidemment, Santana choisit toutes les dernières babydolls avant de traîner Brittany vers les cabines.

Brittany _adoooores_ les babydolls.

Et par adore, elle veut dire déteste.

Elle déteste combien elle les adore.

Sur Santana.

Et pour être franche, elle était persuadée que ces quelques semaines de rencontres avec Santana lui avait radicalement raccourci son espérance de vie.

Son corps et mentale n'ont pas été aussi mit à l'épreuve depuis la finale de la compétition de Cheerleading durant son année de Senior où sa Coach a réussi à lâcher les hyènes du Zoo de New York sur le terrain.

Aujourd'hui elle préférerait les hyènes.

Tout sauf cette suractivité de sa libido et ce dysfonctionnement d'hormones qui lui donnent l'impression de la transformer petit à petit en version plus sexy et féminine de jack Nicholson ou Gary Oldman.

Oh mon dieu, elle se changeait en Quinn.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de celles là… »

Brittany se retint à grande peine de rouler des yeux.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Brittany avait apprise de Santana, c'est qu'elle était _sexy_ – non, vraiment ?- _et le savez_, alors, _bien évidemment_ qu'elle était sûre de celles là, et de toutes les autres.

« En tout cas, tu arrives toujours à trouver les tailles juste, du premier coup. Je suis impressionnée. Tu t'utilises comme référence ? »

« Oh, non, j'ai juste…l'œil. J'ai un bon bonnet de moins que toi. Et deux tailles au dessus pour mes hanches » Précisa la blonde, inutilement.

Si Brittany avait l'esprit mal tourné, elle penserait que la seule raison pour laquelle Santana lui faisait un Fashion show tout les lundis, c'était juste pour voir ses réactions.

Quand elle a fait part de cette idée _grotesque_ à Quinn et Sébastian, le garçon a dramatiquement jeté son magazine par terre dans un gémissement de pure douleur, et Quinn a roulé des yeux tellement forts que Brittany était persuadée qu'elle avait pu voir son cerveau.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est… » Le cliquetis du verrou de la porte résonna dans l'arrière salle, et Brittany s'immobilisa, les mains dans les cheveux, au beau milieu d'une tentative de queue de cheval lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, doucement, doucement –bien sûr, sinon ce n'est pas drôle- et s'il y avait un Dieu, là, maintenant, Brittany lui arracherait bien les cils à la pince à épiler, parce que Santana allait la tuer. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop ? »

Ou au moins la briser.

Irrémédiablement.

Après toutes ces semaines d'essayages, Brittany aurait dû être habituée à voir la jeune femme si peu vêtue, et pourtant, sa réaction était à chaque fois imprévisible.

Elle suppose que c'est un peu comme ça, l'Amour. On est persuadé que ça va passer, que ça va s'atténuer, qu'on s'y habitue et pourtant, il y a un moment, toujours où cela vous percute, à quel point c'est toujours aussi fort, combien on est prit de court par ses propres sentiments.

Santana ne portait rien de plus extravagant qu'à l'ordinaire, une Silver Haze babydoll marron aux jointures dorées. La coupe du bonnet laissait penser que le _soutien-gorge_ contrairement à son nom n'était pas là pour le soutien mais pour la titillation. Les seins étaient remontés au possible, sous leur plus beau jour. Le bas était coupé en shorty et l'allure sportive était définitivement le style idéal pour les hanches fluettes de la brune.

Non, rien de plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

C'était juste les nerfs de Brittany qui lâchaient, très certainement.

Ou le fait que la babydoll soit entièrement transparente.

« Eummh… » Toujours aussi éloquente qu'à son habitude, Brittany se contenta de se passer une main dans les cheveux, les yeux rivés sur la créature de rêve devant elle.

Santana ne sembla pas remarquer, tournant et se retournant, à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Tu ne crois pas que ça risque d'être inconfortable pour dormir ? Je veux dire, vas y, touche. »

Elle pencha une hanche sur le côté, incitant la blonde à tester la texture de ses sous-vêtements.

Le sang battait tellement fort dans les tempes de la blonde qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris la question.

« _Santana_. » Prévint Brittany. Elle avait voulut donner un avertissement à la brune, de quoi, elle n'en était elle-même pas sûre, mais jamais elle n'avait entendu sa voix aussi… imposante. Basse, avec une note de danger.

Santana l'avait remarqué aussi, et le marron de ses iris vira au charbon ardent.

« Je veux juste ton opinion. »

Les épaules tombantes, Brittany abdiqua. Refuser Santana n'était apparemment pas dans ses aptitudes.

Et puis, c'était son boulot, après tout, non ?

Elle s'avança prudemment et laissa ses doigts parcourir la hanche recouverte de soie, tirant un peu sur les bords, testant la matière.

Voila. Ce n'était pas si difficile.

Sauf que ça l'était.

Car lorsque Brittany baissa la tête pour suivre du regard la trajectoire de ses doigts, sa vision fut obstruée par la plus glorieuse vue qu'il soit, les seins de Santana tellement près et tellement _réels, _et Brittany ne se souvenait pas s'être tant rapprochée, mais elle savait que si elle ne reculait pas tout de suite, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de toucher, ce qui serait tout à fait _inacceptable._

Brittany releva les yeux, amorçant un mouvement de recul, ce qui fut sa pire erreur, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Santana.

Les yeux d'ordinaires pétillants de la brune étaient embrumés, comme s'ils étaient recouverts d'un voile d'ombre, les pigments de couleurs dans ses iris avaient fait place au noir total.

Ce n'était pas juste, parce que les seins de Santana étaient déjà sa kryptonite, mais son regard la figeait sur place.

Paniquant face à la situation qui devenait de plus en plus intime, Brittany ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que le « tissu était très agréable, et qu'elle passerait une bonne nuit dedans » mais la seule chose qui sorti de ses lèvres furent des excuses à bout de souffle.

Elle mit un certain temps à reconnaître sa voix, rauque, presque éraillée et haletante. Elle se demandait pour quelles raisons elle s'excusait, c'était comme si son corps et son esprit étaient à des années lumières l'un de l'autre, et ce n'est que le contact de la chair contre la chair qui l'aida à réaliser que son bras venait doucement de heurter les hanches de Santana, son autre main, auparavant occupée avec le tissu recouvrant son bassin, s'était glissée jusqu'à son estomac, dans une caresse bien trop intime pour être déguisée en simple dérapage.

Brittany était incapable de dire quand ni comment elles avaient pu finir toutes les deux au fond de la cabine, mais Santana expira bruyamment, les muscles abdominaux tremblants sous les longs doigts de la blonde, et Brittany perdit toute cohérence de pensées lorsque la poitrine de la brune se souleva rapidement, la respiration saccadée, fragile, le menton relevé et l'expression candide.

La main de la blonde agrippa fermement sa hanche, et le souffle chaud de Santana caressa doucement sa mâchoire.

Trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

« Je suis désolée… »

Santana passa le bout de la langue sur ses lèvres charnues, et Brittany remonta la main jusqu'à son visage, caressant son menton du bout des doigts.

« Vraiment, _vraiment_ désolée. »

Les lèvres de Santana avait un goût exotique, comme ces drôles d'éditions limitées de gloss genre passion-goyave-acerola ou pastèque-melon-litchi, elle n'était pas sûre, elle devrait approfondir le baiser, pour raison de recherche, bien entendu.

La blonde se dit que si Santana devait la repousser, elle l'aurait déjà fait, alors c'est sans remords qu'elle fit glisser sa main du ventre de la brune jusqu'à son dos, la pressant contre elle et la forçant à se tenir sur la pointe des pieds. Santana entrouvrit les lèvres dans un soupir et Brittany glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un gémissement sourd.

Maintenant qu'elle avait l'objet de son obsession dans ses bras, Brittany n'avait aucune intention de la laisser partir. Lui infligeant baiser sur baiser, les deux jeunes femmes peinaient à rester debout, se rattrapant contre les parois de la cabine, entre le claquement mouillé de leurs lèvres, et leurs halètements. A bout de souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Brittany ne put s'empêcher de glousser dans un baiser, la montée endorphine et les vertiges lui rappelant les soirées endiablées dans les clubs où la musique est trop forte, la lumière trop vives, et le souffle court dû aux heures de danses sans interruptions jusqu'à l'épuisement total.

Embrasser Santana lui procurait le même plaisir qu'une nuit de folie, le teeshirt collée à la peau moite, la sueur ruisselant dans le dos lorsque le dj passe dix incroyables musiques à la suite, la satisfaction de toutes les danser, sans arrêter, l'alcool pulsant dans les veines, les membres lourds et pourtant tellement d'énergie, que l'on se croit capable de sauter et courir, courir, sans s'arrêter.

Santana lui évoqué autant de sensations que sa passion, cette passion qui l'avait accompagné, et qui l'accompagnerait toute sa vie.

Et peut être que finalement, Santana n'allait pas l'assommer à coup de cintres, peut être même qu'elle l'encourageait, si les mains qui se faufilaient dans ses cheveux et agrippées son scalpe d'une manière désespérée étaient un indice.

Dans un mouvement de passion non contenue, elle ceinturant plus étroitement la brune dans ses bras, son bassin se nichant contre les hanches de Santana qui la récompensa en massant doucement son crane et sa nuque, les ongles enfoncés dans la chair, un long soupir de satisfaction prit au piège entre leur bouche.

Elles étaient toujours dans le magasin, même si elles étaient dans l'arrière salle, derrière le panties wall, et dans une cabine d'essayage, et elles devraient vraiment arrêter, seulement…

Seulement Brittany n'était pas sûre de le pouvoir.

Des nuits entières à imaginer la jeune femme dans son lit, la texture de ses lèvres, sa peau, son gout. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de gouter la brune toute entière ? Combien de fois avait elle imaginé tracer son corps entier du bout des doigts, Combien de fois avait elle imaginé quel sorte de bruit elle éliciterai avec quelle caresse ?

Il avait été stupide de croire que ce n'était qu'un fantasme passager.

Brittany était tellement immergée dans son monde de découverte, elle ne réalisa pas les légers va- et-viens de son bassin entre les cuisses de la brune jusqu'à ce que l'emprise des doigts dans ses cheveux et entre ses omoplates se fasse douloureuse et que Santana émit ces faibles miaulements à chaque fois que leur corps rentraient en contact.

Brittany décolla leurs lèvres, prenant une grande goulée d'air, dans l'espoir de parler, de les raisonner, mais les lèvres de Santana descendirent sur sa mâchoire, dans des baisers mouillés pleins de dents, et Brittany sentit ses yeux rouler dans ses orbites lorsque la brune attacha ses lèvres pulpeuses à sa gorge, suçant la peau tendre d'ivoire, passant sa langue sur la zone meurtrie.

Oubliant sa tentative de professionnalisme, Brittany tâtonna en arrière, à la recherche de la porte, et lorsque ça main entra en contact avec, elle la referma maladroitement, les mettant à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Même si pour le moment, c'était elles qui étaient indiscrètes.

Sentant que Brittany n'était plus entièrement dans le moment présent, Santana ramena le visage de la blonde contre le sien, cherchant aveuglement ses lèvres.

« Putain. » Jura Santana à bout de souffle contre ses lèvres. Sa voix avait une teinte plus aiguë, presque désespérée. « Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'avais envie de faire ça. »

Oh, mais Brittany savait. Elle savait parce qu'elle-même— Attends un peu…

« Tu voulais que je fasse ça. Tu voulais me faire réagir. » Brittany réalisa. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans son esprit. Les tenues, les regards et touchés appuyés, la porte de la cabine ouverte, les regards pleins de jugements de Sebastian et Quinn, Les sourires _pas joyeux_, depuis tout ce temps, Santana avait pratiquement incité Brittany à lui sauter dessus !

Et tellement prise dans son fantasme, Brittany n'avait rien vu.

« Depuis tellement longtemps. » Avoua Santana, sans une once de remord ou d'embarras. Elle mordit le menton de la blonde, joueuse, et tenta de baisser le visage de Brittany vers le sien, mais elle fut violement repoussée.

Le regard noir et acéré, la poitrine se soulevant rapidement, Brittany ressemblait pour la première fois au prédateur. Dévisageant la brune, elle accusa d'une voix grave.

« Depuis tout ce temps, ton but était de me rendre assez dingue pour que je te saute dessus. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte _à quel point_ tu m'as rendue folle. »

En un seul pas, Brittany plaqua brutalement Santana contre le mur, élicitant un gémissement, de douleur ou de plaisir, elle ne le savait pas, surement les deux. Ses mains caressaient lentement les courbes de la brune, qui se laissait malmener, le sourire coquin.

« C'était une vraie torture, de regarder, sans pouvoir toucher, je devais aller faire un jogging tout les lundis matin pour me calmer, en sachant que je te verrais le jour même. Je devais même me toucher sous la douche en pensant à toi, parce que personne d'autres ne pourrait me procurer les sensations que tu me donnais. Tu as ruiné tellement de choses pour moi… »

La voix de Brittany mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de Santana, caressant le tissus recouvrant son intimité, brulante et humide. La brune émit un sifflement, les dents serrées, et Brittany remonta sa main libre jusqu'au visage bronzé, son pouce caressant les lèvres douces et chaudes de tout ses fantasmes

Le regard planté dans celui de Brittany, Santana laissa sa langue glisser entre ses lèvres, caressant de son bout le pouce de la blonde, avant de l'entrainer dans sa bouche, suçotant le doigt, l'expression provocatrice et défiante.

Un grondement s'échappa de la gorge de la blonde, et elle poussa Santana jusqu'au banc au fond de la cabine, obligeant la brune à s'asseoir.

Sans perdre de temps, Brittany s'agenouilla, et écarta brusquement les cuisses de Santana, s'installant entre elles. Elle déposant des baisers légers et joueurs à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, souriant de manière narquoise à la brune surprise et émoustillée, avant de tirer doucement sur l'élastique de sa culotte.

« Vraiment, tu ne crois pas que je mérite bien un dédommagement ?... »

**XXXxxxOOOxxxXXX**

« Non, Kurt, je te l'ai déjà dit, Brittany vous aime beaucoup, elle est juste très occupée. » L'air agacé, Sebastian roula des yeux, bien conscient que le garçon ne pourra pas le voir derrière son téléphone.

« Et bien, laisse nous nous occuper de ça. Tu m'as dit que son emploi du temps était libre le lundi soir, Santana m'a promit de la convaincre de manger au restaurant avec nous ce soir. Et je ne doute pas des capacités de persuasion de Santana, surtout lorsque Brittany à l'air d'un chiot égaré lorsqu'elle est dans les parages. En plus ce sera comme un triple date ! Mais en version incognito, hein. »

Sebastian éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme du garçon. Au début, il trouvait ça plutôt agaçant, mais maintenant il réalise que cela fait parti du charme Hummel.

« Encore à comploter ? Tu sais, Brittany vit dans le monde des petits poneys. Et de temps à autre, ça vire au happy tree friends, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à moi que Santana lui enfonce la tête dans ses Monts Fuji siliconés, Brittany risque de ne pas comprendre les messages que toi et Santana avaient « subtilement » mit au point. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Santana a dit qu'elle allait mettre la vitesse supérieure, je suis sûr qu'au moment où on parle, elle doit être en train de la convaincre de passer la soirée avec nous. »

« Je ne sais pas, ces deux là ont l'air d'avoir besoin de chaperonnage. » Le portable coincé entre son oreille et son épaule, Sebastian cala un carton dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'arrière salle. « Je vais aller voir où elles en sont. Peut être embarrasser un peu Brittany devant La Dykita. »

« Sois gentil, Sebastian, tu as promis de faire des efforts, depuis que tu as donné le numéro de portable de Santana à cette agent de porno. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas payé par la suite, elle a changé tout mes contact en « pipe de Cleveland », « levrette de Philadelphie », « Eventail de Tampa », « Andromaque de Boston », je ne te raconte pas les discussions délicates après ça. »

« Ça va encore, moi à chaque fois que je laisse entendre qu'elle est humaine, elle arrive à faire trainer un vêtement rouge dans mon linge blanc. »

A l'écoute du ton contrarié de Kurt, Sebastian se mordit la lèvre pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Manquerait plus que Kurt ne le punisse et adieu escapades sexuelles !

Il voulut trouver des paroles réconfortantes, chose délicate pour le garçon, mais un bruit de respiration rapide et saccadée interrompit sa réflexion.

Déposant le carton, il chercha l'origine du bruit, avant de le localiser vers les cabines d'essayages.

« Sebastian ? » Rappela Kurt.

« Désolé. On dirait que quelqu'un fait une crise de panique. »

Il entendit le faible questionnement de Kurt, mais décolla le téléphone de son oreille et se dirigea discrètement vers les cabines.

L'une d'entre elle était légèrement entrouverte, et Sebastian trouva l'origine du bruit.

Il pouvait entendre les violentes inspirations, des coups aléatoires contre les parois et des… gémissements ?

Il était à présent accroupi et collé contre la cabine. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas passer la tête dans la cabine. Il chercha une issue autour de lui et ses yeux tombèrent sur le miroir en face des cabines.

L'ouverture était mince, mais elle fut suffisante pour que le jeune homme puisse voire Santana, la tête rejetée en arrière, murmurant une litanie de mots espagnols, mêlés à des expirations violentes. Une de ses mains tenait la paroi, comme si elle menaçait de s'effondrer et son autre main était enfouie dans une chevelure dorée dont la propriétaire semblait très occupée, le visage complètement dissimulé entre les cuisses de la brune.

« Sebastian ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Un sourire digne du Chat du conté de Cheshire s'étira sur son visage.

« Je crois que tout est réglé pour ce soir. Brittany viendra surement, Santana à des arguments _très convaincants._ »

« Vraiment ? Fantastique ! Rachel et Brody nous attendront devant le cinéma, et on pourra aller au Baobar aussi et – »

« Oh, tu sais, je crois qu'elles ne nous rejoindront pas au restaurant. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Un gémissement bien plus sonore ricocha dans la pièce et le sourire de Sebastian trembla d'espièglerie et d'excitation.

« Brittany aura déjà mangé. »

**XXXxxxOOOxxxXXX**

**Je ne sais pas comment vous imaginez les personnages en lisant des fics, mais j'aime bien faire la différence entre les personnages et les acteurs, c'est pourquoi j'écris Brittany avec les attributs telle qu'on l'a connait, et non ceux d'Heather. Le fait qu'Heather est enlevée ses implants mammaires (ou qu'elle soit enceinte, félicitations !) ne changent rien au fait que Brittany a une forte poitrine-techniquement- dans la série. Tout comme les tatouages que les maquilleurs tentent de cacher ne sont pas des attributs des personnages, mais des acteurs. Donc si vous avez un moment de confusion, visualisez les persos de la saison 2. Les pauvres acteurs commencent à être trop vieux pour jouer aux lycéens encore longtemps...**

**J'étais en train de préparer un OS sur Hunger Games/Glee mais je vais très certainement en faire une fic multi-chapitre. ça vous intéresserez ? **

**Mon prochain chapitre sera dans le monde Harry potter : Donnez moi vos avis, vous voyez plutôt qui dans quelle maison et pourquoi ?**

**En attentes de vos réponses et avis. Toodles !**


End file.
